It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by mjp248
Summary: While Haley was on tour, she was rushing somewhere and had an accident... and now has amnesia, she can't even remember who she is. Nathan thinks she just left him without getting in touch... How can they pick the pieces up?
1. Im Wide Awake, It's Morning

Hey Everyone, or.. whoever's reading this, Im sure it's not everyone! LOL!.. ANYWAYS.. My Fourth fanfic.. and I currently have three on the go at once... so... here's the first chapter.. read and review please...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter One: Im Wide Awake, Its Morning

Haley could hear a distant beeping. It was fuzzy in her ears but soon rang sharply. A bright light flickered as she tried desperately to open her eyes. She groaned a little, as she lifted her hand to her forehead and wiped it. "What the?" She moaned as she looked around at an empty hospital room. She was so confused. A pretty young nurse walked in, and stared at her excitedly.

"Welcome back Mrs. Scott. We've been waiting for you for a really long time." She smiled.

"Mrs. Who? Who's been waiting?" She asked as she nuzzled her face in her hands. Her head was pounding and she felt so weak.

"Mrs. Scott. Haley James Scott?" The nurse almost laughed, a little worried at the same time. "All your band has been waiting for you." The nurse took a deep breath as she noticed Haley confused look.

"Band?" She said as she coughed.

The nurse sighed worriedly. "Ill get them." She whispered, still looking through Haley's hospital papers and walking through the door.

Haley lifted her hand out in front of her face and stared at it. There was a small golden band there and it made her heart jump into her throat. She took it off quickly and slung it across the room, against the room door which had just then slung open where a handsome man with dark hair and highlights walked in and smiled at her.

"Haley! God! How are you feeling?" Chris asked as he rushed to her side. "And where the hell were you going in such a rush last month?"

"Last month?" Haley said with confusion. "Haley? Is that my name?" Haley said, she started to cry, she was terrified, who were all of there people, and why could she remember who the hell she was.

Chris's eye's widened a little, then he grinned. "Nice try Scott. You always were a drama queen."

Haley began to cry. "Scott?" Her hands shook and she turned her face to look in the mirror next to her. She had no idea who she was. Tears filled her eyes as she turned back to Chris who gasped when he realized what was going on.

"Oh God Haley." He sulked. "What are we going to do?" He said as he dropped his head into his hands. "I've been trying to reach your family, and of course Nathan, but... no luck..." Chris lied, he hadn't tried once to reach them, as far as Nathan knew, Haley left him for Chris.

"My family... Nathan?" Haley winced out as she moved slightly, her ribs hurting.

* * *

"Nathan! You home?" Lucas said as he kicked through some empty beer cans and trash on Nathan and Haley's apartment floor. He walked around the couch where he saw Nathan laying there sadly. "Heard from Haley?" He said as he pushed Nathan's legs off the couch and sat next to him.

"Nope." He sighed as he sat up and continued to stare off sadly.

"It's only been a month and a half Nate. Don't give up on her." Lucas said, placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"She left me, her husband. For some stupid tour! It's been a month and a half since she left, and a month since she's called." Nathan spat out bitterly.

"Nathan! She's your wife! How can you give up so easily?" Lucas said, a little angry at him for not fighting harder to keep his marriage together. He'd give the world to have that sort of relationship with Brooke. But Brooke left for California a year ago, and hadn't heard from her since.

"She gave up, not me." Nathan whispered sadly as he played with the gold band on his finger. He then took it off and threw it across the room at a picture of them on an end table. The force of the ring put a small crack through Haley's face.

"How do you know there's not something wrong?" Lucas said. He had been worried about Haley since she left, especially after a few weeks passed with no word from her. Nathan didn't respond, so Lucas just got up and left again.

* * *

"It's terrible isn't it?" The nurse said to a fellow colleague in the waiting room as she retrieved some files from a storage bin.

"What is?" The other girl asked. She was just a volunteer after school and on weekends, but it was great that she was able to get all the news right away. Her brown hair flicked across her shoulders as she whipped around cheerfully.

"The Scott patient." The nurse sighed. "Having no memory of your life, or even who you are, it must be terrifying!" She shook her head, then finally found the file she was looking for and walked away.

"Scott?" The girl breathed. _Lucas?_ She thought._ Is he hurt?_ She rushed to through the hospital, her head spinning. She breathed heavily as she searched every single door for the name. She hadn't been there in a while, she was concentrating on school and finals so she took a month or so off. She stumbled against a wall and fell into a door. She hit it hard and looked up quickly to find that one single name. It made blood rush to her head and she got dizzy, losing her balance. Scott...

Brooke bursted through the hospital room door, tears already filling her eyes as she searched the room. Her whole body stopped as she laid her eyes on her best friend. It wasn't who she'd expected, but it all hurt just the same.

Haley starred at Brooke, eyes wide, as if she were thinking, who is this lunatic bursting in here like that.

"Haley?" Brooke whispered as she ran to Haley's side. She grabbed Haley's hand and tried to hug her., but Haley pushed her away uncomfortably.

"Stop it!" Haley began to cry. "Who the hell are you?" She sobbed, the situation was scaring her so much. It was like being born again, having no memory of a past, and no recollection of what was going on in the present. Haley's hands shook as she tried pushing Brooke off the edge of her bed.

"Haley! Calm down it's okay!" Chris said as he rushed to her side. He too tried hugging her but she pushed him away.

"Would everyone just stop doing that!" Haley screamed. "Get away from me!" She sobbed. "Just leave me alone." She pleaded. She curled up on her bed and swayed back and forth. "Just leave me alone." She whispered sadly.

Brooke began to cry too as she stepped back from her. "Hales, it's me. Brooke, your best friend." She sniffled.

Haley's stomach turned when Brooke called her Hales, but it left he quickly. "Don't you remember me?" Brooke asked as she sat in the chair. "Don't you remember all of our sleep overs? All the times you helped me with Lucas and I helped you with Nathan. Don't you remember Haley?" Brooke begged her to remember. It had been bad enough that she had lost touch with Haley over the past year, but for Haley to not remember her at all, and the way she was looking at her now, it hurt even more.

"Im sorry." Haley whispered. "I don't even know who I am!" She sighed, wishing this nightmare would be over.

"You? You're Haley James-Scott. My best friend! You're Tutor Girl! You're the girl that everyone loves! You're the girl that Nathan loves!" Brooke almost shouted at her, as if she wanted to believe it was just an act, and being angry would make her stop.

"I don't know Nathan!" Haley shouted back at her. " I don't know you, or him!" She pointed angrily at Chris.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET NATHAN!" Brooke shouted. "HE'S YOUR HUSBAND."

"Husband? But Im.. Im only..." Haley thought about it.

"Seventeen." Brooke whispered sadly.

"How can I be married?" Haley questioned, more to herself than to Brooke or Chris.

"You're in love!" Brooke shouted. "You don't just forget something like that Haley. IT's IMPOSSIBLE TRUST ME!" Brooke was getting so frustrated, she knew that Haley couldn't help it, but she just wanted her to.

"Please don't get angry with me..." Haley whispered as she curled up again. "I just want to go home, where ever that is..."

* * *

Wa Ya Think?

Michelley P.


	2. Something's Wrong

Hey... here's the second chapter... review please guys! PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter Two: Something's Wrong

"What about this?" Brooke asked hopefully as she held up a picture to Haley. Haley shook her head as she rested it on her knees in her hospital bed. She had finally become a little more comfortable with Brooke, but not with Chris. Brooke turned the picture to herself and smiled. "It was one of our girl's nights. We got in a huge fight." She laughed to herself

"About what?" Haley said, finally becoming interested in her own life.

"Well... You lied to Nathan about going with Chris, so I told Peyton about it. Peyton did Cocaine, I told you about that, and you guys told things about me. We all got in one huge fight but eventually calmed down." Brooke laughed again.

"I lied to Nathan? You haven't told me about him yet." Haley said, eager to know all about him. Brooke rooted through the box of photos she had and held another up, smiling brightly.

"This is you on your wedding day. No one thought you'd ever make it, but you proved them all wrong." Brooke smiled down at the picture of Haley in her wedding dress, she didn't have on of Nathan. Then glanced at Haley who was also smiling at it.

"I look happy." She whispered. Her smile faded as she stared down at her hands where her wedding ring was before she threw it across the room.

"You were." Brooke said, looking at her, a little confused at why she looked so very unhappy when she said that.

"We must have been secretly miserable or something." Haley sighed.

"Why? No you weren't. You would have told me." Brooke said as she put the picture down and went to sit at Haley's side.

"Well, if I lied to my husband I must have been a pretty lousy wife right? And if I lied to him I guess it's possible that I lied to you about it too." Haley spat out as she leaned back in the bed.

"No, you were an honest person Haley, you were a good person." Brooke tried to reassure her.

"Right..." Haley said sarcastically. "What's next?" She said, trying to change the subject a little. Brooke pulled out a random newspaper clipping.

"This is you and Chris on tour." Brooke said, hoping Haley would be a little happier with her accomplishment.

"I was a singer right?" Haley smiled.

"Right, and you're great too." Brooke smiled back. Haley took the picture into her hands.

"Why wasn't my husband on tour with me?" She questioned curiously.

"Um... That's enough for today don't you think?" Brooke said taking the pictures and jamming them into the box and trying to rush off, but Haley placed her hand on Brooke's arm and gave her a pleading, sad look. Brooke just looked at her, needing to say something.

"Well, he had school, and basketball, and you know. He wasn't exactly a genius like you!" Brooke lied to her, nudging her and laughing.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me." Haley said flatly. "Another terrible thing?" She sighed and smiled sadly.

"No!" Brooke spat out. "You followed your heart." Brooke said, wishing haley could remember things, so that she could tell her that she understood what she did. Because after all, Brooke followed her heart too, and instead of leading her to Lucas, it lead to California with her family.

"I followed my heart? And it lead my into a hospital bed? Wow..." Haley said, she laughed a little. " I must have a great sense of direction." Brooke laughed with her.

"There's the Haley I know." She whispered to her then leaned in and hugged her. "You wanna come stay with me until yo can get back on your feet?" Brooke asked her. "We'll call your family, and see where to go from there."

Haley nodded. "I just don't want to call them right yet. Not until I can at least know their names... okay?" Haley asked sweetly.

"Of course." Brooke nodded.

* * *

Nathan opened his car door and jumped inside. Just as he turned on the car he was caught by surprise as Lucas jumped inside with him. "Where ya goin?" Lucas asked, out of breath from running and trying to catch him.

"Just for a drive." Nathan shrugged. Lucas was surprised too, that he didn't snap at him or say something rude.

"Mind if I join you?" Lucas asked, still a little out of breath as he held his side which had a stitch in it.

"Whatever." Nathan said flatly as he stared ahead and spun his tires out in the loose gravel. Lucas held onto the side of the door and leaned back in his seat, a little scared. They got a little further down the road, and Nathan switched on the radio.

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_oh oh I_

_I just wanna love you.._

_I always said that I would make mistakes..._

Click. Nathan switched the station and glanced over at Lucas. He smiled sadly as he turned to listen to the news broadcast.

"What a tragedy!" A female voice spoke to the male. It must have been some kind of talk show. "Can you imagine, on stage singing one day, the waking up a month later with no recollection of who you are?" She gasped at him.

"It's terrible I know. But she's all in our prayers." The male said. Nathan laughed and switched the station again. Lucas stared for a second, contemplating, then shook it off.

"Britney claiming to have amnesia or something?" Nathan laughed.

"Is that her excuse for forgetting to wear clothes?" Lucas laughed with him. Both guys busted out in laughter and nodded their heads to the rock station. Lucas stopped when he noticed Nathan passing a sign that said, "You are now leaving Tree Hill."

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked him.

"California." Nathan smiled to himself. Lucas jumped up and stared at him. California? That meant Brooke.

" Nate..."Lucas said, wanting to change his mind, but at the same time not wanting to stop him from going to find Haley.

"Let go of your pride you idiot." Nathan smiled at him, remembering a time when Lucas had said those same words to him. And now here he was, going to find his wife.

"Speak for yourself!" Lucas said nervously.

"I let go of mine this morning, now Im going to go get my wife back!" Nathan said happily.

* * *

"Your place is great Brooke!" Haley said as she stared around the big apartment.

"Thanks, it doesn't have a pool like yours, but it's okay." Brooke nodded to herself as she threw her purse onto the kitchen counter.

"I have a pool?" Haley asked in an impressed tone, raising her eyebrows at her.

Brooke laughed. "Yes, you do. Im going to get a shower, you make yourself at home." Brooke said as she pulled her sweater over head, revealing a small pink tank top. She disappeared into the bathroom and Haley heard her switch on the water.

Haley walked around the apartment, wishing to find a picture that would make her remember, but everything was still blank. She sat on the couch and picked up the phone. She rubbed her fingers across the buttons, and something felt familiar to her. She began to dial, but she didn't even know who she was calling, it just felt so right to be calling that person. She placed it on her ear and listened to it ring.

When someone picked up, she could barely hear them over the loud rock music. The masculine voice shouted at her. "HELLO?" He said, laughing.

"Who is this?" Haley asked. She heard the radio cut off and the phone went silent. The voice breathed into the phone heavily and she heard someone in the background asking who it was.

"Haley?" He asked.

"Who is this?" Haley pleaded him, feeling bad that he knew her, and sounded so excited to hear from her.

"It's Lucas, Hales." Lucas said, confused. Once again, the use of her nickname made her shudder, but she pushed it away.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She asked sadly. Lucas began to laugh at her.

"Very funny." He said. "Where have you been?" He asked her, he sounded relieved to hear from her.

"Im sorry." Haley whispered as she sobbed into the phone, she felt terrible for not knowing him, who ever he was. Lucas heard her sobs before she hung up and the phone went dead.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked him desperately.

"There's something wrong!" Lucas said frightened.

* * *

Okay.. there ya go! review! please please please..I reallywanna know what you all think... 


	3. I Wish I Knew You

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter three.. read and enjoy please!

Disclamier: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Know Any Of The Characters!

* * *

Chapter Three: I Wish I Knew You

"Brooke!" Haley screamed as she slammed the phone back onto the receiver and rushed to bang on the bathroom door. "Brooke!" She screamed louder. Brooke swung open the door quickly as she heard the anxiety in Haley's knocking.

"What's going on?" Brooke said worriedly. Haley walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, hand over her mouth sadly. "Tutor Girl... what's wrong?" Brooke asked her. Haley looked at her quickly as those words escaped Brooke's mouth. She gave her a weird look then tried to forget about the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when Brooke called her by her nickname.

"Ah, who's Lucas?" Haley asked her nervously. She watched as Brooke's face went pale at the sound of his name.

"Why? Do you remember something?" Brooke asked anxiously as she held onto the towel that she had wrapped around her and sat next to Haley.

"No, I just called him." Haley whispered with confusion.

"You remembered his number?" Brooke's eyes went wide as Haley explained how dialing that number seemed so natural. But still, she had no idea who he was. "We should really call your family now Haley. I know you don't want to, but still, they need to know." Haley nodded painfully as Brooke picked up the phone. Her hands shook as she dialed so many familiar numbers, of the people she had lost touch with so long ago.

* * *

"Well man... where could she be?" Nathan asked with frustration as they drove around California, wondering where to go next. Lucas shrugged, he was starring out the window with a confused look on his face.

"Nate... she didn't know me." He said dumbly. "Or she just didn't want to talk to me, she was crying. I don't know." Lucas said as he gripped his fingers in his hair and kicked underneath the dashboard of the car.

"Why don't you try dialing star sixty nine and calling her back?" Nathan suggested. Lucas just looked at him and rolled his eyes. _Duh_, he thought.

He waited on the line and finally it started ringing as he was reconnected to the line Haley had called from. When Nathan looked over at Lucas he noticed his face going pale and he could hear a distant voice on the line.

_"Hello?" _The feminine voice answered. _"Hello?" _Nathan snatched the phone from Lucas after pulling over onto the side fo the road.

"Haley? Nathan said hopefully as he placed the phone to his ear. Lucas still just sat there dumbly trying to contemplate what had just happened.

_"Nathan?" _The voice responded.

"Brooke..." Both Nathan and Lucas breathed at the same time.

"Is Haley with you?" Nathan asked her, not wanting to even get into the drama that was about to develop after Lucas and Brooke spoke again.

_"Yea, she's here." _Brooke said as she glanced over at Haley who looked like the most lost soul in the world.

"What's the address?" He asked, grabbing a pen from the glove compartment and a pen from his visor and started scribbling as Brooke spoke. "We're on way." Nathan said as before snapping Lucas's cell phone shut and pulling onto the highway again.

* * *

"Who was that?" Haley asked as she went to stand next to Brooke who was looking at her weirdly. Brooke was wondering how dramatic this all would be.

"Your husband." Brooke whispered. Haley's eyes widened as she stepped back from Brooke. She wasn't ready fort his just yet. She didn't want to hurt anyone. And she sure as hell didn't want to see how hurt they would be when she didn't know them anymore.

"I don't want to do this." Haley whined in a childish voice.

"Haley!" Brooke snapped. "You have to!"

Haley whined and fell back onto the couch. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" Haley began to cry.

"I know you don't... that's one thing about you that'll never change." Brooke smiled sadly as she sat next to her on the couch. She leaned in and hugged Haley. Haley sat back on the couch again and began to hum. Brooke was standing in the window now, awaiting Nathan's arrival, but turned around quickly as she listened to the song Haley was humming.

"What is that... the song you're humming?" Brooke asked as she tried to figure it out herself.

"Umm, Im not sure. I think it goes... 'you are the love of my life... and now we're man and wife?'" She recited in a questioning voice.

"Where have I heard that before?" Brooke asked as she turned back to the window, then noticing an empty car in the drive way.

"It's our wedding song." A voice said from the doorway. Nathan rushed to Haley side and pulled her into his arms. Haley's eyes widened, and she pushed him away.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. Nathan fell back onto the floor and Haley went over and stood behind Brooke.

"Haley!"Brooke yelled at her, wishing that it was all an act and she'd stop being so stubborn. Nathan looked at her angrily, why was she treating him like this?

Haley looked at Brooke questioningly. "What the hell is your problem?" Nathan yelled at her before getting to his feet. Haley started to cry. This was what she didn't want, and that look on his face, the one of hurt and anger, was exactly the one she didn't want to see.

"Im sorry." Haley began to cry. She looked at Brooke and noticed her starring past Nathan and at someone behind him.

"Is that all you can say?" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan! You don't understand!" Brooke shouted at him, she reached her arm back to Haley to comfort her, but noticed her backing away from her.

"Understand?" Nathan continued to shout. When he looked at Haley, she looked happier than he had ever seen her in her life. She ran past Brooke, past Nathan and threw herself into Lucas's arms. Lucas at first questioned why she'd come to him. Since she had been with Nathan, the two of them had drifted apart. They barely spoke and when they did, they usually were arguing. They weren't long losing the status of best friends, and now here she was clinging to him.

"Luke." She whispered as she began to cry. Brooke gasped happily. And Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Nathan looked at her angrily. But Brooke bubbled over with joy and ran over to her. But before Brooke could get to her side, she felt Nathan's hand grasp her and pull her back. When she turned to face him, she saw him looking more sad and desperate than she had seen in anyone in her life, it almost reminded her of Lucas's face when she said goodbye to him so long ago.

"Brooke.. what's going on?" Nathan whispered sadly. Brooke had forgotten that none of the guys knew what was going on, and looked at him pitifully.

"Nate, she was in an accident, she has amnesia." Brooke whispered, but Lucas heard it, and pushed Haley back slightly.

"Hales? You have..." He wasn't sure how to say it. Haley just nodded and looked sadly down at her feet.

"Haley?" Nathan said as he began to panic. He walked over to her sadly and smoothed his hand along her face. His chin quivered as he saw her standing in front of him like a stranger.

"Who are you?" Haley said, she squinted her eyes, as if adjusting them like this would make her remember. But sadly it didn't.

"Im your husband... Nathan." He whispered. He tried to pull her into him again, but she pushed him away.

"Im sorry... I don't know you." She sighed as she stepped back into Lucas's arms.

"Why do you know me then?" Lucas asked her. It was weird to have her hugging him, since she hadn't for a really long time, not since he had found out about her and Nathan in junior high, and they stopped being friends. He had became friends with Nathan, but him and Haley could never bury the hatchet.

"I don't remember much about you. Just who you are, and you're my best friend." Haley smiled. She noticed Lucas's face drop as he stepped back and looked at the hurt faces of Brooke and Nathan.

"No Im not." He whispered. Haley wasn't sure what he meant, but right now she didn't want to know. She walked over and sat down again, letting her face fall into her hands as she let out quiet sobs. She glanced up at Nathan who was now crying too.

"I wish I knew you." She whispered. The three of them went and sat next to her as she cried.

* * *

There it was! Hope you liked.. please review review review! LOL...

Michelley P.


	4. Death Takes It All Away

Hello Hello Hello.. LOL... Okay... I know it's been awhile... but here's chatpter Four... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill Or Any Of The Songs Used...

* * *

Chapter Four: Death Takes It Away...

Haley stared out the car window as thousands of trees passed her by. Next to her, Brooke was sitting nervously, as she prepared to go back to her home which she left so long ago.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Brooke whispered as they both turned their heads the same time from their windows and looked at one another. In the front of them, Lucas was sitting in the passenger's seat, sadly listening to how much Brooke was dreading being there. Nathan hadn't spoken, he just stared nervously in front of him, listening to Haley quietly breathing behind him, something he hadn't heard in so long. But right now, even the sound of her silent sighs didn't sound like her, it was like when her memory left her, it took who she was with it.

"We need some tunes!" Lucas piped up as he leaned forward and flick on the radio.

"I believe this is heaven,

to no one else but me..."

Nathan smiled at this sweet memory as the song played. No one knew it was the song she had sung for him. But it sent a small calming in his soul as it reminded him how far they had come.

"You say its not right for you,

but its right, for me..."

He glanced in his rear-view mirror, wishing to see Haley's eyes widened as a memory of this song flooded back. But he just watched her, she stared tiredly out the window, she didn't flinch, look up, or recognize it at all. And that hurt him. A lot.

"Next Song!" Nathan said as he reached in and changed the station. Haley flinched then, at the sound of Nathan's voice, so broken. It wasn't that she remembered, but just that, she didn't remember. She saw the way he looked at her, when he glanced back in his rear view mirror, the way he sadly smiled. And it hurt her to know at this point she couldn't return that feeling, because she wasn't having it, at all. Haley was leaning back in her seat, and found herself getting very uncomfortable, as she pulled herself up with the back of Nathan's seat, Nathan noticed her bare finger, where her wedding ring once sat.

"Where's your ring?" Nathan said, still staring straight ahead.

Haley just looked at her finger, swallowing hard as she felt a lump of regret surface into her throat. "They must have had to cut it off... after the accident." She lied. Brooke gave her a stern look, knowing this wasn't true. Haley looked up at Nathan who was still constantly watching the road without a slight glance in her direction. Wow. She thought. That's my husband. She looked at his hand on the steering wheel, and just like her finger, his was bare.

"Where's your ring?" She asked him, a little harshly. And for a second she wondered why it bothered her that he wasn't wearing his, she didn't even know him. Nathan didn't speak, he just lifted his hand to his chest, tugging hard and moving it above the ash tray. Slowly he let his hand fall open as a necklace with a golden wedding band fell into his, the sound of it hitting the tray shattered in the silence.

"I could say they had to cut it off after my accident." Nathan said, recalling his race-car accident not long after Haley left. "But that would be a lie." He snapped, seeing through Haley's lie.

"You were in an accident?" Haley asked as she leaned forward, between his and Lucas's seat to look at him.

"Yea, I was... you weren't there." He snapped again. Lucas was getting frustrated with him.

"Nathan, please." He said. Wondering how Nathan could still be so bitter after he seen what had happened to Haley.

"No Lucas. I need to hear this." Haley said, raising her hand to Nathan, suggesting he stop. Lucas glanced back at Brooke, who looked extremely worried. "Why wasn't I there?" She asked.

"Never mind." Nathan sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore." He smiled at her sadly as he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"It matters to me." Haley whispered. When she realized she wasn't going to get any response from him, she leaned back in her seat, wondering what kind of terrible person leaves her husband, and doesn't come back when he needs her.

"It's okay Hales. You left because you were following your heart... and no one can hold that against you." Brooke said reassuringly.

"Is that your excuse? That you were following your heart?" Lucas snapped. Haley tensed up, as she realized that this car ride was getting intense and uncomfortable. Brooke glanced up sadly.

"My mom needed me." Brooke whispered. Haley looked over at her, and she could tell that this was bringing back memories that were painful to Brooke, and no one else knew why.

"Parents get divorced all the time Brooke, that's no reason to leave without any word." Lucas continued, in a more sad and understandable voice.

"It wasn't the divorce Lucas. She was sick." Brooke whispered. She leaned her head against the car window as a small silent tear fell down her cheeks onto her lips.

"Oh." Lucas said, feeling bad about being so misunderstanding. Haley reached over and rubbed Brooke's hand which was rested in the seat between them. There was an awkward silence, as everyone felt an aching in their heart when they looked at Brooke who seemed to look so broken.

"So..." Lucas said n the front seat as he shifted nervously in his seat.

"How is it that we didn't know about the accident?" Nathan finally broke the weird moment, by changing the subject to Haley's accident.

"I don't know. Brooke wasn't working for about a month. And I don't know. Chris was there..." Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "I hate him." She sighed.

"I wish you could have said that when you met him." Nathan sighed. Haley looked at him questioningly.

"What did I do? I don't understand? Did I cheat on you?" Haley said desperately, wanting to know what kind of person she was.

"No!" Brooke choked out quickly, defending her friend from herself. Nathan rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't do that." Brooke smiled at her, wanting her to know she was a good person.

"So Keller knew?" Nathan said angrily.

"Keller?" Haley questioned again, she was getting frustrated because she had no idea what anyone was talking about.

"Chris... Keller." Lucas nodded, winking at her to reassure her it would be alright.

"Yea... he knew." Haley nodded as she waited to know why Nathan was so upset about this.

"And he didn't have the decency to call?" Nathan said, amazed at how when he thinks Chris has done it all, he does something to piss him off again.

* * *

Karen whirled around the café, excited that Haley was coming home, but so nervous that she may not know her. All of her life Karen had raised Haley as her own, and the thought of Haley looking at her now like a stranger rather than like a mother, it frightened her._ If only her parents were here. _Karen thought,_ im not sure if she'll be able to take any more bad news._

Karen was dazed out the window in the café when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Stop worrying." Keith whispered into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Call it mother's intuition." Karen laughed sadly through her progressing tears.

"How are we going to tell her?" Keith sighed as he walked out from her and sat in a chair pulling Karen down into his lap.

"I don't know. She probably won't even remember them, let alone telling her they just had an accident." Karen moaned as she let her head fall into her hands.

"And died." Keith finished for her, knowing that she couldn't say it herself.

"She was my best friend." Karen whispered. As she began to cry. "I promised her I'd never let anything happen to Haley, that I'd take care of her like she was my own daughter." Karen began to blame herself, and even though she was trying to hide it, Keith could see right through her.

"And you have, since the day she was born. You can't shield her from everything Karen." Keith smiled sadly. "Everything's going to be fine. She'll remember everything eventually." Keith whispered into her neck.

"What if she doesn't?" Karen said as her voice cracked an went high, and she tried to hold back her emotions.

* * *

The drive was still dragging on as the sun went down in the sky ahead of them. It looked dark and sad, like everything else around them. Nathan had gotten tired, and Lucas began to drive for him. He had climbed in the back seat next to Haley, but still there was a huge distance between them. They both fell asleep against their windows, not breathing a word to one another.

Lucas was contentedly driving, with Brooke next to him in the passenger's seat, singing quiet with the songs on the radio. He laughed at her, as she made deep voices to the duet playing, whenever the guy began to sing. When the song got over, Brooke began to laugh at herself, and Luke watched adoringly.

"So, how's your mom now?" Lucas smiled at her. His smile faded when he saw her face go pale and she leaned against the window. Her chin quivered and she tried to ignore him, like she was pushing something out of her mind. "Brooke?" Lucas said, looking at her with his eyes wide.

"She died." She whispered sadly.

"Brooke... Im so sorry." He watched her as tears fell from her eyes, and felt bad that she had to face it all alone.

"Me too" Brooke mumbled.

* * *

There ya go.. hope you liked.. review please... i'd really appreciate it...

Michelley P.


	5. My Family

Hello! Here's chapter Five:

I hope you Like it... review!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill

----------------------------------------

Chapter Five: My Family

Lucas pulled up outside the café where Keith and Karen were waiting for them, at about 9:00pm. The sky was just getting dark, as he squinted into the back seat to tell them they were there. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself long enough to smile at the sight he saw. Haley and Nathan were both still asleep, but even while they were sleeping they were drawn to each other, even if Haley couldn't see it. Because Haley was now next to Nathan, sleeping on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her neck, his head rested sweetly on top of her's. They were both sleeping so soundly, and it looked so natural. But Lucas knew that Haley didn't know who Nathan was, and that if she woke up alone with him like that she'd be extremely uncomfortable, he sighed, before getting ready to wake them again. Once gain, he got ready to speak, but this time Brooke interrupted them.

"No." Brooke spat out quickly, seeing Lucas's gesture to nudge them awake. Brooke was leaning in close to Lucas, between their seats looking back and Nathan and Haley also, but while Lucas smiled at them, Brooke looked at them with a sadness in her eyes. "I don't understand how she could just forget." Brooke sighed, as Lucas leaned back in his seat to look at her and listen.

"Well, she has amnesia, I know you're not a doctor, but you do volunteer at a hospital it's not that hard to understand." Lucas joked. Brooke laughed sadly.

"That's not what I mean." She sighed again, before explaining herself, continuing to keep her eyes on Nathan and Haley. And even though she loved the sight, the real reason she kept her eyes on them was because she didn't want to look at Lucas, sitting so close to her that she could hear him breathing. "I mean, they were more in love than anyone - almost anyone, I know." She started to explain, Lucas knew what she was talking about when she said almost anyone, as he saw her blush. Nathan and Haley may have been madly in love, but both Lucas and Brooke felt that there was no way that two people could love each other as much as they did. But they also knew that Nathan and Haley were the best at proving their love, better than anyone else in the world, they got married after all. "Anyways, I always thought that, if you loved someone, there's no way that anyone could ever make you stop feeling that love, even though she forgets, she should still feel it don't you think? But instead she doesn't want to be near him. I don't understand." Brooke finished. Finally she looked at Lucas, who was looking at her and smiling.

Lucas took a deep breath and said, " I know what you're saying. Those two are crazy about each other, you would think she'd still have that feeling for him. But how do we know she doesn't? She doesn't even know who she is, Brooke. She doesn't know Nathan, or anything about her life with him, it's all a little hard for her right now. But look at them, how can you say she doesn't feel it? It's still in her heart, and you know, it's still in her head too, it's just going to take time. They'll be fine. I promise." Lucas smiled at her, looking down a little to meet her gaze on the floor. She looked up, and locked her eyes to his, smiling back.

"I hope so. Because if they can't make it, there's no hope for anyone else in this world." Brooke smiled sadly. Their eyes just fixed on each other for what seemed to be forever, and soon Brooke was feeling very uncomfortable. Throwing the door opening, she flew outside, away from that car that was now filled with all the wrong emotions.

The sound of the car doors slamming, as Lucas too got outside, woke Haley and Nathan from their sleep. Haley jumped up, and looked at Nathan with an uncomfortable look in her eye as she blushed. Nathan just gave her his original cocky smirk, but ti hit Haley like a ton of bricks. She wasn't sure why, but that smile gave her the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach, and all she wanted was for it to go away. But she couldn't help but look at him, as he got out of the car, she took in all of his small details, his hair, his eyes, his hands, and this was her husband. My husband, she thought to herself. She could tell he was a jock, he was cocky and from what she knew of them, he had to be arrogant. But then again, what did she know about anything anymore? This guy, that was walking into a café in front of her, was the only family she knew of having, he was the only thing she knew about herself. But she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't the good person everyone kept telling her she was, because when she looked into her husbands eyes just seconds ago, she could see more pain than she knew existed in the world, and she knew she caused it.

-----------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the café nervously, to find everyone looking at her. She could see a woman behind the counter, with dark hair, working away, until she noticed Haley's presence. The woman, accompanied by a man, with dark hair also, dashed towards her, wrapping her arms around Haley, pulling her in for a hug. It was the second time she was in this situation, and this time wasn't any better than the last, it was actually worst, as everyone stood around smiling. Haley wiggled out of Karen's embrace to look at both her and Keith with confusion. She looked around the room as everyone shifted uncomfortably, except Nathan who was sitting sadly at the counter, gripping a basketball with his fingers. That moment dragged on, as Haley tried her best to keep her composure, to stay strong each and every time someone claimed to know her.

"Im sorry." Haley whispered, walking over to sit on a stool next to Nathan. Nathan looked up in surprise, when he saw her come so close to her, and she was actually awake this time. She didn't even notice it herself, until she looked over. It seemed like the natural thing to do, but now once again she looked at him, and wanted to run away.

"It's okay." Karen smiled sadly. "Im Karen, and this is Keith." She said gesturing towards him.

"Their my parents. " Lucas added. Haley felt as if she were finally beginning to catch on, as she nodded.

"So their your parents too right?" Haley asked Nathan, remembering Brooke telling her once that they were brothers. Nathan laughed when he realized that things in this neighborhood were going to be too confusing for Haley to have to catch onto all over again.

"No. We just have the same father, Dan, Keith's brother." Nathan said, as he continued to play with the basketball, angry at the fact that Haley was so close to him, after so long, and he couldn't be with her.

"That makes no sense!" Haley said, wondering if they were all lying to her, if this was all just a big joke to them. "You guys are the same age! There's no way for that to work, unless your twins. Or.. Wait... unless your father got two girls pregnant around the same time." Haley said, realizing that she was catching on, probably quicker than they thought she would.

"Yea, he's an evil bastard." Nathan sighed, as he scratched his head in frustration. Haley turned around on the stool, facing the counter. Karen walked over to her, looking at her sadly as she sat next to her.

"I've missed you, we all have." She smiled as she placed her hands on Haley's face. Haley nodded, thankful that someone was finally showing her some comfort.

"Haley, you must be starving." Keith said, breaking the sad silence. "What would you like, it's your choice." Haley thought about this for awhile, she was starving, and her eyes lit up and she realized what she wanted.

"Mac and cheese." Nathan said, not breaking his eye contact on the basketball on the counter. Haley turned and looked at him, eyes wide.

"How did you know that?" She asked him, wondering how it was possible for someone to know so much about her, when she didn't know herself.

"It's your favorite." He smiled, not daring to look in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alrite... not really anythign dramatic... but... there ya go anyways... review please...

Michelley P.


	6. The Very Beginning, All Over Again

Hey! Im trying to update all of my stories before I go otu of town.. so it may be a little rushed... but here ya go anyways!

--------------------------

Chapter Six: The Very Beginning, All Over Again

Sitting on Karen's front porch, the cool wind blew through Haley's hair, as she almost fell asleep on the step. With her head leaned on the post, her back against the rail, she let her eyes fall shut. She was thinking about how nice this small town was, how quiet and relaxing it made her feel in all the craziest that was surrounding her the last couple days. The sun was shining brightly down on her, warming her body as she finally fell asleep, the first time she could actually sleep in the past couple days.

Haley could feel a frightening feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the feeling turned to anger. She could see a boy, a familiar one. Though he was younger, and he has changed a little, she could see it was Lucas. He was standing on a basketball court, that was located near a body of water, like a river, with boats in the background, and people crowded around. She could see Brooke too, looking a lot different, standing on the other side of the court from where she knew she was. People surrounded her, smothering her as she stood on her tippy toes, trying to see through the crowd, onto the court where Lucas was and she could now only see the top of his head. All these people around her, she didn't know them. She pushed her way through the crowd, to the very front where she could see everything, and once more, Brooke. She was standing on the other side of the court, but now with a tall blond girl next to her. They noticed Haley looking at them, and sent her a glare.

Shaking off the feeling of the unfamiliar surroundings, she stared onto the court, she could see almost everything, but the sound was muffled, the picture becoming blurred. Lucas was playing ball with another boy. A tall, handsome, yet scrawny boy. Nathan. He certainly changed too, he went from scrawny and slim, to gorgeous and buff. She watched the boys, noticing how intense the game was getting. And she kept watching, as Nathan threw his elbow back, connecting with Lucas's face, sending blood out of his mouth and down his chin.

Haley jumped awake with the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She gasped as she woke up, and took her surroundings in once more. She looked around, her mind racing from what she had just dreamt, not sure if it was a dream. She looked to her side to see Lucas, sitting at her side, rubbing her shoulder as he saw she was panicking.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Lucas asked her, smiling slightly to reassure her that he was there. She just stared at him, moving her fingers along his jaw which had just been bleeding in her dream. With shock, she threw her arms around his neck, breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Im so sorry he did that to you." She whispered into his neck. Lucas just sat there, with no idea what she was talking about.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Karen smiled as Haley walked into the kitchen. She laid the magazine she had been reading on the counter and stared at Haley, who was standing nervously in the doorway. "Come and sit with me." She smiled as she motioned towards the empty stool on her right. Haley returned the smile, and with her hands jammed into the pockets of her sweater, she sat next to Karen, not sure what to say to a stranger. "What is it?" Karen asked, trying to encourage Haley to open up to her just as she used to.

"Ah, Im not really sure." Haley laughed quietly, trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Well, Im sure you have many questions." Karen smiled as she reached out to rub Haley's arm, but Haley shook it off uncomfortably. This hurt Karen a little, but she tried to forget, knowing it wasn't the real Haley in front of her. She noticed the look in Haley's eyes, that she felt bad for what she just did. "It's okay." Karen smiled.

"Thanks." Haley sighed, not sure where to start with the questions " I had a dream, but Im not sure if it was a dream. Well I know it was a dream but, Im not sure if it really happened or not." Haley spat out, she knew she wasn't making any sense, but it was all she could ponder up for now.

"Well that's great!" A voice bubbled from behind. " What was it?" She continued, Haley turned quickly to see that girl, the tall one with the blond hair, standing at the cupboard and reaching for a glass. She got the glass and turned to Haley, raising her eyebrows for her to continue. This intimidated Haley a little, that she hasn't even had the decency to introduce herself to her, Haley wasn't sure if she was supposed to know her or not.

"You." Haley gasped sharply, remembering the look Peyton had given her in her dream, and shooting the same one back to her.

"That's Peyton." Karen smiled, also giving Peyton a hard look for being so insensitive. "She's Lucas's best friend." Karen nodded again. "So this dream..." Karen tried, wanting so badly to know if Haley was remembering or not, but Haley cut her off before she could even ask any more.

"Best friend?" Haley asked in a high crackled voice, shooting a hard look at Peyton. Peyton was now standing at the fridge, acting extremely oblivious to Haley's condition. Karen just nodded at her, wondering why it was so hard to believe. "I thought I was his best friend?" She whispered sadly.

"You were, but you know teenagers." Karen laughed, wanting to make it seem normal, even though she too missed Lucas and Haley's friendship. "They have their falling outs, you and Lucas never got the chance to pick it up that's all, you just drifted apart." She sighed as she saw the look on Haley's face.

"Yea, Luke is my best friend now." Peyton grinned evilly. She just shot a look at Haley, and Haley got the slightest feeling that she never did get along with Peyton, like there was some sort of competition there, and Peyton was loving the fact that Haley had forgotten everything. It was like it knocked Haley out of the competition, leading Peyton that much closer to victory, she just wasn't sure what they were fighting for.

"Way to rub it in." A voice once again snapped from the doorway. They all turned to see Brooke standing there, hands on her hips as she started to make her way over to Haley. Haley smiled when she saw her, because since Brooke was the only one there right after her accident, excluding Chris who always seemed to disappear and Haley was getting the feeling it was in his nature, Haley was finding her as a comfort, like a friend.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton, giving her a hard look as she examined her. "Still got bad fashion sense huh?" Brooke snapped at her, grinning at her remark. Haley too grinned, loving to watch Peyton squirm.

"Ah! And why is bitch being a Brooke once again?" Peyton smirked. Karen could feel the tension, and just like always, she hated these stupid teenage fights. Excusing herself from the room, she went to the café and did some inventory.

"Hmm.." Brooke looked around the room with sarcasm. "I think it's a side effect of that knife you stabbed in my back!" Brooke said in now a serious tone, raising one eyebrow at her. Haley just sat there watching them, with no idea of what they were talking about. But truthfully, haley already didn't like Peyton, there was something about her that she couldn't trust.

Peyton threw her arms in the air as she turned around, rolling her eyes at Brooke. "Get over it woman!" She moaned in an annoyed tone. Brooke's mouth dropped open as she wondered how she could possibly get over it.

"Get over it? You were my best friend and you slept with my boyfriend!" Brooke yelled at her, obviously still a little sore from the incident. "Then you push Haley out of the way too! You took my boyfriend and her best friend! No one can just get over that?" Haley looked up. _Pushed me out of the way too? _She thought. _Why? How?_

"It's not like he liked you guys anyways." Peyton said casually, as she went back to smoothing the wrinkles in her all black outfit. She had potential to dress nice, and it could really suit her, but she insisted on brooding all day long and dressing in her dark clothing. It was just who she was, Peyton Sawyer, from the dark side. Brooke just looked at her in disgust, wondering how she could be so cold, especially with Haley sitting right there, with no idea of what was going on. Brooke couldn't take Peyton today, she just stormed out of the room, leaving Haley and Peyton alone in the kitchen, tempers high.

"Didn't anyone tell you that Goth. is like so, two years ago?" Haley said coldly, wanting to make her hurt just like she had just made Brooke hurt.

"Like you'd remember." Peyton snapped before she too stormed out of the kitchen. This time Haley was left by herself, with no idea of what happened, or what they were talking about.

------------------------------------------------

Okay... review please.. pretty pretty please! LOL...

Michelley P.


	7. It's Time To Understand

Hey... I can't say much.. but thank you for the replies.. and here's chapter seven.. hopefully it clears things up a little because i know it's been hazzy...

---------------

Chapter Seven: It's Time To Understand

"Hey!" Haley smiled as she walked into Lucas's room and sat on the edge of his bed where he was reading. She sat there nervously as Lucas smiled back and put down his book to watch her stare around the room, her eyes locking on a full wall of photos. With out saying a word, she walked over to them and tried to examine them under the light the was beaming from Lucas's lamp. She noticed one photo, and traced her finger's over the outline of it, smiling to herself. "When was this?" She asked, turning around to see Lucas right behind her, looking at the pictures also. Even though they were in his room, he had hardly looked at them in the past couple years. Him and Haley had drifted so far apart after what happened, that he hated to look at them and feel that sting of regret. He could have taken them down, but said he didn't because that would make him have to face them again, but the truth was he didn't take them down because he still had a little bit of hope that someday they'd be able to get over what happened.

"Eighth grade." Lucas smiled, looking at the picture Haley was touching. It was the one of the both of them, at the school carnival, arms draped around each other tightly with no intention of letting go. They looked so happy just being there with each other, and even though it felt like it was the first time she had seen it, Haley knew she loved that picture. She turned to smile at Lucas, wanting so badly to remember whatever it was they had and lost.

"Lucas, explain it to me." She said, walking over and falling back onto his bed, him right behind her, falling down next to her.

"Explain what?" He asked her, he kind of knew what she needed to know, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her everything.

"Everything..." She laughed pathetically, "I don't understand any of this, it's like you guys are all just giving me pieces of my life, I want to know it all. I want to know everything about who I am, please." She begged him, and he could hear the desperation in her voice and see it in her face.

"Alright. You were born here, In Tree Hill," He started sighing as he thought to himself, that every bit of this would be hard, even their early days. "You lived over on Main Street, in a little beige house, with you parents, Lydia and Jimmy James, and your hundred siblings." Lucas laughed. Haley laughed too, but stopped when a certain thought crossed her mind.

"Oh my god. My parents! The thought hasn't even crossed my mind! Where are they now? Do they know where I am?" She asked sitting up to stare down at Lucas who was now on his side.

"Haley, while you were gone, while you were in your coma, you're parents were in a car accident... Im really sorry but..." Lucas wasn't sure exactly how to say it, but he wanted her to know now, before they'd all regret telling her. "Mom told me when we got here, but we weren't sure how to tell you." He whispered.

Haley fell back onto the bed again, but this time leaned on her side too, resting her head in her hand with her elbow on the pillow, her face close to Lucas's. "It's okay." She nodded. "Is it terrible that it doesn't really hurt. I mean, I don't even know who they are, I can't remember anything about them." Haley sighed, knowing she must sound terrible, as a small tear fell from her eye. And then she felt worst, knowing that the tear wasn't because her parents died, but because she didn't feel enough pain to grieve over it.

"It'll come... it's okay."Lucas smiled, pushing a hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Haley smiled back and him. "Keep going...what about my siblings?"

"Well, they all live across the country, but we're planning on contacting them and letting them know." Lucas assured her, feeling as though it would be the right thing to do.

"Don't." Haley sighed. "Let's see is I can remember first."

"Okay ah... we met in first grade, just like you are now, you were the smartest kid in school, even smarter than the older kids." Lucas laughed to himself. Haley just rolled her eyes in disbelief, thinking Lucas just wanted her to feel good about herself, "Honest! Once in third grade you beat a sixth grader in a spelling bee! Oh you should have seen the look on that kid's face." Haley laughed with him.

"Okay, let's skip the small stuff, let's start with... junior high!" She smirked, remembering that Lucas said their falling out was then. Lucas squirmed a little, not sure if he wanted to bring this up again.

"Nathan and I, like I said we share the same father. And we met when I joined the school basketball team. We hated each other, but you started tutoring him and you guys fell in love, you went out for two years, and at the end of eleventh grade, you surprised us all by getting married." Lucas said quickly, wanting to cut out all the important stuff between them. "He encouraged you to start singing, and you went on tour with Chris...I'll admit, Nathan was a little hurt that you went, because he didn't trust Chris..."

"Or he didn't trust me?" Haley raised her eyes brows at him, knowing she had hit a nerve. "Why didn't he trust me?" She sighed sadly, wanting to know what kind of person she really was, wishing everyone would stop covering up her mistakes for her.

Lucas just shrugged, "Do you want me to finish my story or not?" He smiled, giving her a pretend angry look, making her too, laugh sweetly. Haley then nodded, letting him know that he could continue, but she also wasn't about to let it slide, she'd find out exactly what all the secrets in her life were. "Well, you were gone for awhile, and you kept in touch for the first few months, sending us photos from the tour, which by the way Ill have to show you later." He said as he nodded towards the closet where the photos were.

"For the first few months? Then what? I just stopped calling?" Haley wondered out loud, "Stop stalling Luke, tell me!"

"Okay! Ah yes, you stopped calling. We tried to call you and sometimes we'd get Chris, btu he said you didn't have time to speak to us. Nathan was angry and thought that you just left him behind, then we went to find you and... we found out about the accident, and that all while you were not calling, you were in a coma." Lucas finished, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for any other of Haley's questions.

"Why would Chris do that? If he knew about it, and he was with me through it... why didn't he just let any of you know?" Haley asked, fuming over her growing hatred for a person she didn't even know.

"You've never been able to see it Haley, but he's an evil guy." Lucas laughed.

"That doesn't explain it? Are you trying to say he was just doing this, trashing our lives as some sick twisted joke? That's a little hard to believe!" She began to yell, but finished in a whisper when she realized it was late at night and everyone was sleeping.

"No, that's not all. He was in love with you, and Nathan was the only thing keeping him from you, and he hated him, and the rest of us for that." Lucas nodded, swallowing hard as he also reminded himself of something.

"Oh..." Haley breathed, but soon she shrugged it off, not wanting that to be some valid excuse. "What about the accident or whatever, I mean, what happened?"

"Um, we're not sure. You told Chris there was some sort of emergency, or at least that's what Chris told the doctors, and you rushed off in your car, no one knew what was wrong, and then... well...you had an accident." Lucas whispered.

Haley wasn't sure exactly what to say, she just laid back on Lucas's bed, Lucas laying back right next to her, pulling her in for a hug. "What about us though Luke?" She whispered into his chest, "What happened to our friendship?"

"Let's just say, Chris and I are not that different after all." He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and holding her closer. Haley also smiled. And as the two of them laid there, there were so comfortable with each other, that they were oblivious to the two heartbroken people standing in the doorway. Nathan hurried to his room, Brooke following behind him.

"It's explains a lot huh?" Brooke said in a high, muffled voice, through her surfacing tears. "Why he left me... why him and Haley fell apart."

"I knew." Nathan whispered sadly, shutting his eyes tightly to get the previous image out of his head. "But she swore she wasn't in love with him." He began to yell angrily.

"That's not what it seemed like..." Brooke whispered. "I think I should go home tomorrow..."

---------------------------

Alrite.. there ya go... review please!

Michelley P.


	8. Junior High All Over Again

Hello! Thank you SO much for the reviews.. i LOVE reviews...here is chapter 8... and yes I know.. the whole situation between Lucas and Haley is still alittle confusing... but thats what happens when the characters can't remember right! LOL... so anyways.. read and review AND hopefully enjoy.. this one... well.. I had to get a little bit of happy Naley...i was going through NaleyLove-writing-withdrawal... if that exists... lol... okay.. enough of me.. here's the chapter...

----------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Junior High All Over Again

"Thanks Nate." Brooke smiled with appreciation as she took the last suitcase from Nathan and placed it in the back of the taxi. She turned back and stared at the house as the sun gently rose in the background. She decided to leave early, supposedly to beat the traffic, but the truth was, she didn't want to cause any trouble between Nathan and Haley, or her and Lucas either, by bringing up what she heard last night. Though Nathan heard it too, she doubted he'd ever act on it.

"You take care... and be good." Nathan smirked as he leaned in and hugged her sighing when he thought of the reason she wanted to be out of this social picture. There always was a lot of drama surrounding their lives, and Brooke had managed to get out, it wasn't fair for them to drag her away from the new life she had built, and bring her back into their problems again.

"Same goes for you!" Brooke laughed as she kissed his cheek and hesitantly got in the cab. Nathan walked over to the driver's side window and tapped on it, breaking the impatient driver from his daze and motioning for him to screw down the window.

When the driver's window was down, and he peered out at him, Nathan pulled out a wad of money and handed it to him. "Make sure she gets there safe." Nathan smiled. Brooke's mouth dropped open as she smiled at him. "Bye Princess." He smiled as he walked back up the walkway and into the house, shutting the door, leaving Brooke staring at the place where he was just standing.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Nathan smiled sadly as he saw Haley tiredly walking down the stairs, running her fingers through her messy hair. "You're up early." He said again after Haley didn't speak to him. He walked into the kitchen behind her and sat across from her at the table. Haley could barely look at him. She hated him. Every time he spoke, and every time she looked at him, she saw him the way she did in her memory. So evil and mean, hitting Lucas, drawing blood from his face. Haley walked over to the cupboard and groaned from the irritation of having to stand in the same room as him. Grabbing a cereal box she sat on a stool by the counter, her back to Nathan.

"Are you a mute now or something?" Nathan smirked, a little confused as to why she wouldn't speak to him, because as far as he could see, she was the one sneaking around. Haley whipped around, mouth full or cereal, and glared at him. "What the hell.. Haley!" Nathan yelled desperately, she hadn't given him that look since they met in junior high, and it more now, than it did then. He walked over to her, standing in front of the her across the counter. "What did I do?" He asked again, arms stretched out wide in desperation to know what was going on.

"Why did I marry you?" Haley yelled, jumping up. "You hurt Lucas! You're such a jerk!" She yelled as once again that memory came to her.

"Hales! I haven't touch Luke since junior high, he's my brother for God's sakes!" Nathan defended himself.

"Well I guess the question isn't why did I marry you, it's why did I speak to you in the first place! God! I can't believe I'd get involved with someone like you!" Haley spat out. Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another person coming into the kitchen.

"Guys! What's all the yelling about? It's the first time I've heard you guys ever fight! What's going on." Lucas yawned as he went over to stand next to Nathan. Nathan felt a weird pain from being around Lucas, after knowing that his own brother was still in love with his wife.

"My wife hates me." Nathan whispered as his eyes welled up with tears.

"No she doesn't." Lucas laughed, knowing there was no way that this could be true.

"Yes I do." Haley whispered, fixing her gaze on the tears strolling down Nathan's face. "I remember what he was like to you." Haley took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that breaking it off with Nathan would be the right thing to do. But as she saw the tears dripping off his chin, she knew that there was more that she was forgetting than she thought, and she knew that Nathan loved her, she could see it in her tears.

"Haley... Nathan's changed... a lot." Lucas smiled, hoping he could be the one to bring the two together again. He reached over and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, but Nathan shrugged him.

"Don't." He snapped, as he sadly wiped the tears from his face, wishing it were junior high again, because back then the only pain he ever felt was the physical pain from long hours of basketball, and he'd never care that these two were doing this to him. "Brooke and I heard your little confession last night Luke... don't act like you got my back now when at night you're filling my wife's head with words of how much you love her." Nathan sat as he turned his back to them and wiped away more tears.

"Nate... it wasn't like that." Lucas sighed. Nathan knew he was telling the truth, and he knew that he couldn't turn on Lucas now, because with Haley's situation, his brother was the only person he had.

Nathan nodded. "I know... Im sorry..." Haley's eyes widened as he saw Lucas hug Nathan. Lucas was right, Nathan wasn't the same guy as she remembered, but she didn't speak, she kept her realization bottled up.

"Oh God!" Lucas gasped. "Brooke... what does she think?"

"Luke, you know Brooke still has feelings for you...and even though she hasn't said it, I think she was pretty heartbroken." Nathan sighed finally able to get his act together, be stronger again, as he saw Haley's gaze at him change from anger and hate, to just plain confusion.

"I have to go talk to her!" Lucas said as he turned to walk up the stairs quickly.

"You won't find her up there." Nathan called after him, making Lucas turn to stare at him. "She went back home this morning."

Haley jumped up and stared at Nathan. Brooke was the first person to be there for her after the accident, and now she was gone, Haley felt trapped without her. "She left? Without saying goodbye!" Haley gasped, missing Brooke already.

"Brooke has a new life now." Nathan started as he saw the disappointed look on Lucas's face. "It's not fair for us to ask her to throw it all down to get lost in our drama again." Lucas just nodded and walked up the stairs sadly. Nathan stood uncomfortably in the kitchen with Haley, twiddling his thumbs in the silence.

"Im going to go home too." Nathan whispered as he got ready to leave.

"Home? You don't live here?" Haley asked, walked tight behind him, wanting to know more about how he changed after meeting her. Nathan shook his head.

"No, we have a home..." He sighed as he searched around for his jacket.

"We?" Haley asked, smiling a little to herself.

"Yea...you and I..." Nathan turned and smiled at her, noticing the small hint of happiness in her voice, and hanging onto it as a small bit of hope that things could be normal again, that she saw the person he was now, not the person he was then. But he also knew that it would take a lot more than one confrontation to pick the pieces up all together.

"Well... can I come?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrows at him and biting her lip. Nathan finally found his coat, but didn't reach for it as he turned to stare at Haley with happiness.

"You want to come... to our house... with me?" Nathan asked her, wanting to be sure that he had heard her right.

Haley nodded and smiled at how much his face lit up. "Yea.. Just for a little bit. I mean.. It is my house too right? It could be good, bring back some memories." Nathan stomach sank a little. Sure she wanted to come, but it was all so she could remember, he actually thought that maybe she wanted to spend some time with him.

"And besides.." Haley continued. "I'd like to hang out, and see who you are now... see who we are." She smiled at him brightly.

"Okay... let's go..." Nathan said eagerly, taking anything he could get to be able to spend some time with her.

"Well..." Haley laughed. "I have to get changed first."

"You have clothes at home." Nathan said, thinking that it should have been obvious, but remembering that she didn't know that they had a home, let alone what belongings were there.

"Oh... okay... let's go." Haley smiled as she grabbed her jacket in one hand, and Nathan's hand on the other, intertwining her fingers in her, as she felt him squeeze her hand tighter and drag her forward. Nathan flinched when he felt her hand in his, something he hadn't felt for a really long time. And though he knew things were far from normal... at this moment, his heart was racing, bringing back memories of his own. And now he felt just like he did in junior high, a young love struck boy, with a sill crush. But he also knew, that this feeling he had now, was way more than a crush.

-------------------------------------------

There you go... I really really really hope you liked it... review please! lol...

Michelley P.


	9. What We've Grown To Be

Hello Hello Hello! Today is September 27th! ONE TREE HILL SEASON PREMIERE IN... 2 HOURS 54 MINUTES AND 35 SECONDS... 34, 33, 32, 31.. AHHHH! LOL

* * *

Chapter Nine: What We've Grown To Be

_I hope my smile  
can distract you  
I hope my fists  
can fight for two  
So it never has to show  
And you'll never know_

Haley peered into the lonely apartment, as the sun gently guided her in through an undescribable mess. She kicked away a few lonely, stranded beer cans and looked at the room in confusion.

"So, do we not believe in cleanliness?" Haley asked. She didn't laugh, she just looked around the apartment, starting to think that they went to the wrong apartment.

Nathan laughed. "You were the one to keep this place together, I never was much good at cleaning. While you were gone, it kind of became a mess." Nathan rushed to the garbage and picked it up as he walked around the room throwing items in quickly, as if the quicker he got rid of them, the quicker the pain he felt would go away. This always happened now, every single time he entered the apartment he remembered all that he went through while Haley was gone, and how she left him.

"You certainly like your beer." Haley sighed, as she wondered if her life was filled with drinking and partying in a small crammed apartment. It wasn't what she wanted, and definitely not how she saw herself living, but when she looked around it seemed like her and Nathan weren't living the perfect life everyone said they were.

"Well, not all the time." Nathan sighed as he placed the garbage can down and went to get a new bag. "It was just kind of rough for me while you were gone." He whispered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at his feet, trying his best not to relive it.

"Why? It's not like we were separated right? I was just on tour, I was coming back... right?" Haley asked as she stepped further into the apartment and finally shut the door behind her, closing of the sunlight which had actually managed to brighten the place up a little. Now the place looked worst, dark and dingy.

Nathan didn't respond, instead he sighed his nervous sigh and went back to cleaning. "I forgot it was this big of a mess." He whispered, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood with a gentle laugh.

"Nate?" Haley asked in a familiar tone that surprised Nathan when she spoke like that, using his nickname. The remembrance and familiarity of the way she said it even made Haley flinch a little. "Tell me the truth, everything, how were we?"

_I hope my love  
can blind you  
I hope my arms  
can bind you  
So you'll never have to see  
What we've grown to be_

Nathan laid down the garbage bag and sat on the empty couch, letting his head rest in his hands sadly. "Im not sure." He whispered. Haley walked over to him sadly and sat by his side, turning to face him, trying to find an answer in his face. And an answer she found. It was written all over his face, he knew how they were, and it wasn't good.

"That bad huh?" She whispered. She wondered how badly things had gotten between them, and how much they both were hurting because of it. She could tell it was killing him, and she knew that they must have been crazy in love just by the way he looked at her. And she wished she could return that look, but she didn't think it was possible to love someone she didn't even know. But at the same time, there was something about the way he smiled, his small, gentle laugh, the way he smirked, his strong hands, that made her understand why she must have loved him.

"No." Nathan looked up and smiled at her. "We were great. We never fought, we were happy." Haley watched as Nathan's eyes filled with tears. "But you always deserved something more than what I could give you, and I guess I was too blind to see that you weren't as happy as I thought you were."

"Yes I was. I mean, If I wasn't I would have left you... right? Even if I knew it would be over?" Haley tried her best to reassure him, from all she knew, her going on tour wasn't a break up for them, but there was so much about their lives she didn't know anymore.

"You did leave Haley, and we were... are... broke up." Nathan got up from the couch quickly, finding it hard to be so close to her and be so far away from her at the same time.

"Why?" Haley asked. "Why did I leave?" She saw the look on Nathan's face, and even though she didn't know him, ti would have broke her heart to see this look on anyone's face. But Nathan, there was something about him, that made it hurt her even more. Her chin started to quiver as she stared at him, his back hunched as he leaned over the counter top, his body shaking as he tried to hold back his own mere suffering.

"Because..." Nathan thought for awhile. "Like I said, you weren't happy with me. And that's okay, because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

_One may think  
we're alright  
But we need pills  
to sleep at night  
We need lies  
to make it through the day  
We're not ok_

As Haley closed her eyes, she could see herself smiling, she got a warm feeling in her heart as the smile on her face grew. Tears drew from her tightly shut eyes as she tried to block out Nathan image in front of her. But his image stayed in front of her, even as her eyes were closed. But he wasn't upset this time, he was laughed, leaning in to kiss her as he gripped her face. And she felt butterflies in her stomach, just as she was sure she did every time he kissed her, looked at her, or even just when she thought of him, because the memory of this feeling now was so strong, it was like nothing she had ever felt, and all she wanted was to truly feel it again. "I was happy with you." She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to see Nathan turned towards her, his eyes sad and lonely.

"How would you know if you can't remember?" He asked her, wishing she really did know she was happy, but he knew she couldn't remember.

"I can feel it." She whispered, closing her eyes as she spoke. She opened her eyes again to see Nathan shaking his head slowly as he bit his lip. There was silence, how was Haley supposed to know what to say to a stranger. He wasn't technically a stranger but Haley felt like he was one. But also, sitting here in this living room where she knew had to have held so many memories for them before they got washed away, she felt a swirling in her stomach, an over abundance of happiness flowing through her in familiar places. She glanced over to a spot on the wall and whispered, "I hate clowns." She laughed and screwed up her nose as she stared at the painting on the wall. "And that pink.. Does nothing for this place."

"That's the point..." Nathan said as he went into the bedroom, shouting as he walked out of her view.

"What's the point?" Haley called back as she got up and walked to the wall, almost tripping over the cord of Nathan's play station.

"That you hate it... that's why it was there. I was mad at you." Nathan said this as if it were the most natural thing in the whole world, as if she should have expected it and known it, but how could she have known it is she hadn't known how badly it ended in the first place.

"Oh..." Haley walked into the room where Nathan was, glancing around she turned her head quickly with embarrassment as she saw him changing in the corner of the room. Nathan noticed this form the mirror and laughed.

"Come on Hales, nothing you haven't seen before." He smirked as he finished dressing and walked over to her. She stood there, red from embarrassment. He his hand along her arm making her quiver a little, and with this quiver, an angry shout rang in her ears. As she closed her eyes tightly, stepping out of Nathan's embrace, she could see them both, not half as happy as she thought they may have, should have, been.

_"If you go..."_ Nathan was saying to her, shaky, sad voice. She couldn't get a hold on what else he was trying to say to her.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, trying to step next to her again, but once again she pulled away from him, stumbling backwards as she opened her eyes and saw the same look in his eyes as she had just seen in her memory. Fear, Loss, Defeat, Love. And the hurt. The hurt she had caused him.

_"We're over."_ The voice finished. Haley's eyes widened as she remembered it, that whole scene in her life. The choice she had. The choice which basically came down to spending her life with Nathan, or leaving it to spend a life with Chris and the tour. Then she saw the bus station, where she chose Chris.

_One may think  
we're doing fine  
But if I had to lay it on the line  
We're losing ground  
with every passing day  
We're not ok_

She could remember Chris's devilish grin. She could remember taking off a small plastic bracelet -which she had no idea about the significance of- and placing it on the end table on which she was now leaning to keep her balance. Still, Nathan cautiously walked towards her, wanting desperately to know what was wrong.

"Do you remember something?" Nathan asked her hopefully. Haley nodded her head. She did remember something, she remembered Chris's eyes being filled with victory. She remembered regretting each step as she walked the stairs on the bus. She remembered leaving Nathan behind. She remembered that she's a terrible person, and this life which she was starting to get a small hold of, should have never been her's.

_But that's one thing  
I would never  
One thing I would never  
That's one thing  
I would never say to you_

* * *

WA YA THINK? AHH! I GOTTA GO AND GET ALL SITUATED FOR ONE TREE HILL! YAY! I CANT WAIT TO SEE ME NALEY! BTW: This time tomorrow I will be watching my season 3 dvd's! YAY! 


	10. The Right Now

HEY to everyone-if anyone- who's reading this. I have updated.. yay lol... i love updating.. Thank you So much for the reviews... i LOOOVE getting reviews... lol so... Ill let you read so that you CAN review! LOL... ENJOY!...

Michelley P.

Disclaimer: i don't own oth... lol short and sweet...

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Right Now

Lucas just sat quietly on his bed, his phone in his hand. His hands shook as he tried his hardest to dial her number. But he couldn't. Hanging up the phone he threw it against the wall with anger. He had never felt this lost before, this off balance. Brooke had only been gone a short time and he felt like the whole world was about to come of its hinge and go spinning madly into the unknown. There was a time when things had been so easy with Brooke. They could laugh, talk, have fun and never have to worry about being serious with one another. Because they never were. They were just the person on the other's arm, a trophy piece. But after seeing Brooke again, he realized that it wasn't at all what he wanted her for anymore. He was completely lost in his memories of her when the phone that he was sure he must have broken began to ring.

It kept ringing, but he had no desire to answer it. He just wanting to lay there, completely lost in his thoughts of Brooke. But the phone ached to be answered. Finally picking it up off the floor and sitting back on the edge of his bed. He answered it with an annoyed tone. "Hello?" he sighed as he grabbed a basketball form the floor and threw it in the air.

"Hey Luke..." Brooke's voice said in a seductive yet sincere tone. His whole body went into a complete state of shock as he let the basketball fall to the hardwood floor and bounce until it hit his door, causing it to slam shut with an echoing, piercing tone in the silence.

* * *

"Haley?" Nathan asked as he inched towards her. Tears were welling in her eyes as she stepped away from him again, this time towards the door. She clasped her hand on the door knob, daring to rip it open and walk out. But she couldn't. She was upset because she left the first time, would leaving again make it any better. "What's wrong?" Haley could hear a certain desperation in his voice, like each time she took a step away from him, she ripped out a small fragment of his heart.

"Im so sorry." She bit her lip as she turned and stared at him. He just looked back at her. "For leaving with Chris." She whispered as she walked towards him, if she did rip out parts of his heart, she didn't want him to suffer, she wanted to put the pieces of him back together, the pieces that she had broken with her own weak hands.

"You remember that?" He asked, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized she wasn't leaving. But the memory that she was having, also brought back a memory for Nathan. A painful one. He had never been good at being alone, and when she left it was like she condemned him to that pain. Haley nodded as she walked pass him, not wanting to look long, she couldn't face what she had done to him. Nathan didn't speak at first. Just continued to clean up. Then he looked up and laughed at her.

He just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Haley whined.

"Hales, it's a little late to be still wearing pajamas isn't it?" He shook his head and Haley almost melted. She watched the smirk on his face. Faithful and strong, not fading as he continued to clean. It had to be one of the reasons she had married him, that smirk. It was undeniably gorgeous. His arms were so strong as he reached around, grabbing random things and throwing them into the garbage bag, or fixing things into its proper place.

"Fine, tell me where my things are, and I'll go change." She laughed too, finally becoming comfortable again. She still had a small tear on her cheek , and she could still feel some threatening to fall as she glanced around an apartment she was sure must have been a very memorable place.

Nathan leaded her back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as he rummaged through a few boxes which he had pulled from beneath the bed, tucked safely away from anyone's wondering eyes. He motioned towards the dresser as he constantly looked through the box of things.

Haley stood at the dresser, pulling it open and running her fingers over the soft fabrics that laid inside. She took a deep breath, wishing that just the touch of such familiar items would bring back her memory. Glancing through the clothing she found a soft pink t shirt that she wanted to wear. And with that a pair of what seemed to be comfortable jeans. Getting ready to pull her pajamas off, she hesitated, remembering that Nathan was sitting behind her. He noticed how uncomfortable she was, and sighed.

"It's okay, I'll leave." He whispered. He placed the box on the bed and began to leave. And as Haley watched him through the mirror she realized that she didn't actually want him to. There was something comforting and safe about being in the same room as him, something that made her want him next to her at all times, even though she didn't know him.

"Wait!" She said desperately after pulling the shirt off. She hadn't even realized the weird timing in her actions, as Nathan turned and his eyes roamed her body. A body he was so familiar with. The small curves, every inch he knew so well, but hadn't seem in a really long time. He just smiled as he watched her, and Haley blushed, embarrassed. She was sure he probably knew more about her own body then she knew herself at this time.

"What is it?" He asked, realizing that he had only came back into the room because she had called out to him. There wasn't anything wrong, or at least there didn't seem to be as she stood there, her face red with embarrassment, and even as he asked her what she needed, his eyes couldn't help but explore her. He had missed her so much. She wasn't sure what to say, or why she called out to him. But as they stood there together, she got a weird vibe rip through her body, and she could feel it causing her to make her way over to him, closer... closer.

But she didn't go right next to him. She stood there, close enough to smell his cologne, but far enough away for their skin to not brush each other's. She could hear him breathing, his breaths becoming heavier and shorter. She could see his feet restless, daring to jolt to her as he jittered his knee nervously. It was as if this was his first time alone with her, making him all hot and bothered all over again, but so cool and relaxed at the same time. Finally he moved his feet, his whole body finally getting closer to her's, meeting her half way in the room. Then their arms were brushing together, their skin meeting in desperate encounters. She placed her hands on his chest and down to his lower stomach, grabbing his shirt and pulling it quickly over his head.

Neither of them spoke. Nathan stood there in complete surprise. And the silence ripped sweetly through her ears. He wasn't a move for her, he just stood there, letting her debate wether or not she wanted this. His kindness and understanding made her want it more. It wasn't long until she plunged towards him, her hands gripping madly into his face and her mouth completely surrounding his. At first he didn't react, he just stood there shocked from the passion and want in her kiss. But when it finally struck him, how much he had wanted to be able to do this for such a long time, he gripped his hands around her bare waist, lifting her so high that he had to tilt his head up, not wanting to break the kiss.

With his arms still clasping her, he walked forward and let her fall passionately onto the unmade bed. He unlatched his mouth from her's, leaving her breathless with desire. She just laid there, her eyes closed with relaxation as she felt his body still pressed against her's. She could feel his lips moving quickly along her neck and down her shoulders until she completely felt lost in his sensation. She opened her eyes when she felt that his lips were no longer against her skin, and saw him staring straight at her. His eyes were bright and twinkling as he traced his fingers along her face, bringing his face down to meet her's to the point where their noses were touching. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I love you..." He whispered. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't love him; because she didn't know him. He was tracing circled on her shoulder with his index finger, and normally her heart would be panicking from not knowing how to respond to his sweet words. But having him closer to her then she ever imagined she could be to a person, she felt comfort in his arms. "It's okay," He said before she could open her mouth. "I know you don't feel like you love me, but we'll get it back, I promise." He smiled then leaned down and began kissing her again. She didn't even have to speak, and that awed her. She didn't have to do anything, because just being with her again was enough for him right now. Right now, she was afraid though, that soon it wouldn't be enough, and what he needed, she wouldn't be ready to give him. But the way she felt right now just made her feel worthy enough to spend this time with him. She may not have been in love with him, but she wanted to be with him so desperately, and she was in love with the idea of them.

* * *

Okay so... I needed some Naley love... NEEDED it... i was aching for it... so there it was.. i nejoyed e very minute of it if i do say so myself... because i needed to write some sweet Naley, as if I needed a naley-fix or something lol... anyways... review please and thank you!

Michelley P.


	11. Missin You

Hello! LOL... I think i need a new intro... any suggestions anyone? lol... so yea... Chapter eleven.. here it is...and now after writing it I have a song in my head! " I aint missin you at all!" lol,enough of that. Read.Review.Enjoy! lol...

Disclaimer: Don't Own OTH! LOL.. Short And Sweet! lol...

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Missin' You

"Hey Luke..." Brooke's voice said in a seductive yet sincere tone. His whole body went into a complete state of shock as he let the basketball fall to the hardwood floor and bounce until it hit his door, causing it to slam shut with an echoing, piercing tone in the silence.

"Brooke..." Lucas breathed as he smiled to himself. Brooke could hear the happiness in his voice, which made her whole body race.

"Oh God, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear your voice." She whispered. And Lucas couldn't help but wonder, where she was. Well, at her house probably. But he wanted to know it all. Where in her house she was. Where she was sitting- or standing. How she was wearing her hair, or what clothes she was wearing. Was she smiling? Was she relaxed, watching TV? Or was she just concentrating on hearing him speak as he was concentrating on her.

" Why?" He whispered back. He wasn't sure why they were whispering. But there was so much secrecy, so much desperation and intimacy in their whispers, that it made them do it constantly.

"I don't know, it's just this thing you do to me." Brooke whispered again. He could picture her grinning in that seductive way she did.

"You have no idea..." Lucas laughed. He fell back onto his bed, letting out a deep sigh. He had the weirdest emotions running through him right now, but there was a certain happiness in the soul of his stomach that ached through them all. "Why did you leave?" He asked sadly, his longing for her floating in his voice and into her ear.

"Because... I thought it was what I wanted." She started. Lucas was about to speak again, but she continued, "I thought I could get over that feeling I get when im around you, when I realized I couldn't, and I realized how you felt about Haley-"

"How I felt about Haley? Brooke... listen..." Lucas tried to explain.

"No! You listen Luke, let me finish, please..." She said quickly, wanting to get out everything she wanted to say to him while she st ill had the nerve. "When I realized how you felt about Haley, I kind of felt stupid. You've always loved her, Nathan and I should have seen that all along. But mostly, I was afraid. I was afraid of letting that feeling overtake me, and then getting crushed again. I was afraid of depending too much on one person, because... I was afraid you'd leave again." Lucas could hear her choking up. Her voice becoming high pitched just as it always did when she cried.

"Brooke..." He tried again. "How I feel about Haley? I love her!" Lucas said, not wanting to lie. "You're right. But listen... Haley was the first girl I loved, and honestly, when she went for Nathan instead, she was the first girl who broke my heart. Im always going to love her. But that? It's not what I want anymore..." He wasn't sure what else to say, if it would be too much for one moment, but before he would have even got a chance to speak, the silence was broken by Brooke's sobs. Lucas made sure he was being very quiet, as he heard footsteps in the hall. His parents were probably awake, and he didn't want anything to interrupt his conversation with Brooke.

"Im still afraid, you know..." Brooke said in an even quieter whisper, as if she also could hear the person lurking outside of Lucas's door. "Im afraid that if I go back home, I'll never get to feel this way again."

"If you go?" Lucas asked. "But I thought?" Then the line went dead, and Lucas didn't care who would hear him as he shouted after her. Then he saw his door slowly creep open, and he groaned as he thought of having to explain his yells to his mother. But when he looked up in the door way, as the light that flooded in through the hall outlined her so perfectly, his whole mind stopped and went blank. " I thought you were leaving?" He finally whispered as she walked into his room and shut the door behind her, grinning as she waled near him.

"I couldn't..." She looked around the room with a sad confusion. "I have no idea what im doing here..." She confessed.

"What do you want to do... here..." Lucas swallowed hard as a nervous feeling filled his stomach.

"I just.. Want to be here... with you... if that's okay." She said as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her temple sweetly.

"It's perfect." He whispered as he finally leaned in and kissed her lips, so sweet and tenderly, pulling her on top of him as he leaned back, not breaking the kiss for one second.

* * *

The night was still stretching on as Nathan laid in his bed, his held in his hand with his elbow propped on his pillow. He looked down at Haley, sleeping soundly as the moon poured in over them. Her hair smelled so sweet, just like it always did. Their bodies were tangled together with the white sheets. Clothes was scattered all over the room, and the rest of the bed clothes was on the floor as well. Nathan just laid there, smiling at how amazing it felt to have her so close to him again. He played with her hair and watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smiling.

"Hey..." Nathan smirked. Haley didn't speak, she was taken in complete awe by that smirk on his face as she traced her fingers over his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed over the feeling of her hands on his face. He leaned in and placed his forehead against her's. The moment was sweet and tender, it almost took his breath away, and it did take her's. When Nathan opened his eyes, he jumped up and leaned over Haley. She was holding her head, her eyes closed tightly.

"What's wrong?" Nathan panicked.

"It hurts!" She squealed as tears rolled down her cheeks. And she lost her breath when heard Nathan's voice, younger and sweeter, and she saw his face the same way. She felt a pain rip through her whole body.

_"Don't say I never gave you anything..." Nathan smiled. She could feel the plastic beads fall onto her wrist and she looked down at them, so colorful and amazing._

"Dammit!" Haley screamed as she felt another pain in her head. Nathan was now jumping out of bed and throwing on clothes. Her head was so light and racing so fast she barely felt it when Nathan wrapped a robe around her and then picked her up into his strong arms. Yet again a pain fell into her, this time it made her shriek louder as it ripped through every inch of her body.

_She could just see Nathan this time, he looked so sick, falling to the floor on his back, Then the scene changed to a bedroom. It was her bedroom, she knew this now, as her memories of her childhood, her parents came flooding back to her._

_"When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared...Then I saw you...Nothing else matters. Stay with me tonight." _

"Haley!" Nathan was yelling desperately, "Talk to me! Please!" He was sitting on the floor now, too weak to carry her any further. It was like his body was resisting him, not letting him help her. "I need an Ambulance!" He screamed into his phone. After exchanging address information he threw the phone to the floor and held Haley as tight as he could. "Haley!" He yelled again.

His eyes were fixed on her s her's rolled back in her head. Her body had become so weak that she could barely breathe. But she was still seeing those images, hearing those voices. She could see her and Nathan, standing in the rain, kissing.

_"You're my family now Haley, so Im asking you again, will you marry me?" They weren't in the rain anymore, they were on a bed. The bed in this apartment, the one they had just shared once more. _

She hadn't realized before that it meant so much to them. And now after remembering this, she got a different feeling from having Nathan so close to her, she was in love with him. She could feel it now. The feeling was overwhelming and it took away the pain and agony she was in, sitting there with Nathan on their kitchen floor. Her body was numb, except for the constant aching in her head, She was just waiting now, for it to explode.

"Nathan?" Haley asked as she cried with her body began to shake madly and she could feel herself sweating.

"Haley..." Nathan said, his eyes wide, he was so afraid he wouldn't get a response from her. She looked up at him but there was another movie playing in her head before she spoke.

_This one she saw before. It was Nathan, telling her that if she left, they'd be over. And then she did leave. But it moved quickly to her on stage. The guy next to her, Chris, was singing a song. The song was so sweet and made her heart ache. She knew the song. Missin' You. She knew it now. And she felt her feet throbbing as she ran offstage, her eyes stinging with tears. Everything around her was a blurred image until finally she got to her car. She could hear Chris running after her. But she drove away, fast. Too fast. Then once more, there she was, lying on the pavement, another man and woman next to her from the car she had hit. No one had mentioned anything about other's being hurt._

Nathan's voice was just a blur to her now, it was muffled as she faded out softly. But before she did she lifted her hand to Nathan's face, using the last bit of strength she had in her, and she whispered, "Always and Forever... right?" She smiled softly, then finally let herself fall into that trance. Her world went blank, and she went numb in Nathan's arms. He was probably still trying to talk to her, sobbing over her fragile body, but she couldn't tell.

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say _

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telograph to you or something  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heart ache all alone

I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say

Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah

I ain't missin you at all  
Since you've been gone... AwayI ain't missin' you  
Nooo

* * *

Okay, There is was... tell me what you think people! lotsa lotsa reviews! lol... start typing! lol...

Michelley P!


	12. Him

Im SO sorry. Its been a really long time. I know, but I knid of had writers block, until I was at workk today, and bored and thought about the story, got an idea and started writing on the back of receipts lol. Yes, pathetic. I know. Anyways, here you go.. please read and review... thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, nor do I know or own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Him

_"Can you hear me?" She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes a small bit, and saw a bright light being moved across her eyelids. "Try to follow the light." He said to her. She tried, btu couldn't help but try to take in her surroundings. The pavement was cold on her back and she could feel the glass sticking into her sides. Glancing over she saw an older couple, sprawled out on the pavement, pools of blood surrounding them. "Ms?" The paramedic asked again._

_She could feel her head getting dizzy, her whole body light as if she were being picked up off that cold ground and raised up. It was like in those movies, when people died, you could see their souls float out of them. But this time it was different, because she was trying to hang on as her's was being sucked out. She was trying, but trying alone was making her weak. She wanted to go home, just like she had planned on this trip. She remembered Chris playing that song at the show, and she remembered that terrible feeling of loss she had without Nathan. She remembered trying to get home to him. Then she remembered the other car, that couple, as she rammed into the side of it on the intersection, and that transport truck coming the opposite way, hitting both of the cars at once._

_Haley began to cough, tasting blood as she did so. "Haley?" She heard a voice call to her. She couldn't move her head anymore, she had become to weak, but still she followed the noise with her eyes as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher. "Baby?" The voice called again. It was a familiar voice, crying hard as it spoke, then coughing hard until finally it fell silent._

_"Ma... Mom?" Haley called, trying to raise her head, but once again she felt that lightness in her body, and finally faded out, to not wake up for months._

"MOM!" Haley screamed as she sat up quickly in her hospital bed, a cold painful sweat running down her back. Nathan jumped in his chair where he was sleeping, startled with her sudden outburst. He looked at her with confusion. She glanced around, then looked at him and smiled. "Nathan!" She cried as she reached out for him. He sat at her side, holding her close until she calmed down.

When she finally did calm down, she looked up at Nathan. To her surprise, he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" She asked in a disgusted voice. She was falling apart in his arms, and he was smiling.

"You remembered my name..." He whispered. She pulled herself back from him and looked at him with confusion.

"Of course, Nathan, what are you talking about?" She asked him. "Why would I not know your name?" Nathan gave her a confused look, then just shook his head Haley scanned her own body, for the cuts she had remembered in her dream. It had to be the reason she was here. "The accident, that's why Im here right? I mean, Im not cut or anything." She panicked again, remembering her dream.

"Haley, that's not why you're here. I mean.. It is... but the accident was months ago. What are you talking about?" Nathan began to panic with her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Months ago..." She breathed. "Months ago... months ago..." She kept repeating to herself, as if she couldn't quite get it right.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the couch in the hospital waiting room, his arm wrapped protectively around Brooke. They had been interrupted by the urgent phone call, and now here they were, sitting worriedly, waiting for a word. Withe everything that had been going on with Haley, Brooke still couldn't help but let a smile creep to her face. She couldn't believe she was here, after all this time, she couldn't believe she was able to sit near Lucas again, his arm gaped around her shoulders.

"I've missed you, Luke." Brooke finally spoke through the awkward silence. Lucas smiled down at her, tucking a small strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her kept doing that, over and over as if the hair on the side of her face refused to stay in one place.

"I've missed you too, pretty girl..." Lucas smiled, knowing this line, 'pretty girl' meant so much to them. It was his name for her, and it seemed that whenever her said it, staring straight into her face, he couldn't help but let his bottom lip quiver with emotion.

"What's next?" Brooke asked. She leaned her head back so that it was in the curve of his shoulder. Lucas sighed and gave her a serious look.

"Who cares?" He whispered, once again playing with her hair.

"I care..." Brooke said, a little in disbelief that he wouldn't care where they went from here.

"Why though? Why can't we just have fun you know. Why do we have to read into it? Study it? I'd rather live life knowing it isn't a test." Brooke took a deep breath as she heard these words. Was this what she wanted? She had turned her whole life around, she once had an apartment of her own, she had an idea of who she was, but she threw it all away to be with Lucas. And now, when she tried to get back on her feet in this unfamiliar territory, he acts as though he didn't want this to be a serious thing. Like, it didn't matter. They were just having fun. Why not? Because she wanted more.

"Okay..." She whispered, not sure if it was okay.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed, trying to understand what she had just heard. Months ago. Her accident was months ago. She leaned her head back into Nathan's shoulder, and once more thought about what she had seen in her dream.

"Where are my parents?" Haley began to cry again. She pulled back from Nathan, searching for an answer in his face that told her that they were fine.

"Haley... we've been through this." He sighed.

"Through WHAT?" Haley screamed.

"Your parents... they died, in the car accident, remember?" Nathan said in a small voice, afraid that if he spoke too loudly, it would break her. He watched as her breath got caught in her throat as she gasped for air. She raised her hand to her mouth, like she was keeping in the sobs that were fighting to pour out.

"I didn't mean to... I wanted to see my husband and..." Haley began to ramble, as she let her head fall into her hands. Her hands, she stared at them coldly, there was something so different about them. About everything. Though she had been crying loudly, this one difference in her hands, set her off completely.

"Where is my wedding ring?" Haley asked through her hysterical cries. "WHERE IS IT?" She screamed. In the waiting room, Lucas and Brooke could hear her screams, but knowing that her husband was there with her, they nervously let him handle it.

"Haley, baby..." Nathan tried calming her, her pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, then raised her chin so that she was looking at him. "You said, they cut it off after your accident."

"I _said_?" She yelled. "Why are you acting as though I know these things. I just woke up and I didn't say any of these things!" She screamed. She looked around the room, searching for _him_. She needed _him_. Where was _he_? "Where is he?" Haley asked, looking up at Nathan, tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Nathan accidently yelled back. He was so confused with everything. It was like she could remember everything before the accident, but nothing after. "Where is WHO?" Nathan yelled.

"MY HUSBAND!" Haley cried, falling into Nathan chest as she sobbed. Nathan looked at her with confusion, but was still grateful that she needed him so much.

"Im right here..." Nathan smiled as he smoothed her hair. She stopped crying, and looked straight up at him. Her face was so close to his that he could smell her tears. He lifted her chin so that her mouth was closer to his, then leaned in.

"WHAT THE HELL NATE!?" Haley screamed, jumping up. "What is your problem? And where is he?" Haley yelled. This time she looked around the room as she screamed, as if she were asking the whole world to answer her question. Where was he? Why wasn't her husband here now, when she needed him the most.

"_Im_ you're husband Haley!" Nathan yelled back. Haley shook her head as she stepped back from him. "_I_ love you..." He pleaded her.

Once again, Haley shook her head, and became angry with his 'accusations'. "You've always been jealous of my marriage. Ever since that day you said you loved me, you've been jealous. Ever since our fight. You wanted me to leave my husband for you. But I love him, I don't love you, you're my best friend, but Im sorry, please leave..." Haley finished in an angry whisper. "And get him for me." She added.

"Haley! IM YOUR HUSBAND!" Nathan yelled again.

"LUCAS!" Haley cried, she was becoming frightened with the way Nathan was forcing his idea that they were together. "Luke!, Where are you? Where is my husband..." She cried again. She fell to her knees and then sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Nathan just stood there. Lucas. Her husband.

Nathan slammed through the emergency room doors, his hands on his head as if to keep his anger bottled in. He paced around, trying to let out the anger that was building, trying to calm down. He could still faintly hear Haley's cries as he walked down the hall and to the waiting room, where he saw Lucas and Brooke waiting nervously. Lucas looked up at him with wonder and hope in his eyes.

Finally, Nathan snapped. "Your _wife_, needs you..." He said, looking coldly at Lucas.

* * *

KK... let me know.. Hate it? Love it? Review please!! lol... Thank You...

Michelley P.


	13. This IS Normal

Hey.. sorry this is gunna be really short.. ehre ya go... im in a rush.. going out of town now...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: This IS Normal

Lucas looked at Nathan with hesitation. Nathan had so much hate in his eyes whenever he looked at him that it scared him.

"Listen... Haley..." Lucas choked out as he pressed his back against the wall. He watched her, wondering what he could possibly say to make her understand as she sat on the bed and cried quietly. "Nathan's telling the truth, he IS your husband." Haley just shook her head then looked a t them all in disgust, she looked over at Brooke and gave her an evil eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped. Brooke's mouth fell open as she stared at Haley. "Im your best friend!" Brooke pleaded.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, that would be Nathan... and Peyton, speaking of, I need her!" Haley whined as she fell back on the bed.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked, desperation in her voice. "No, we hate Peyton." Brooke corrected her. Haley raised one eyebrow at her and then looked around the room at Lucas and Nathan.

"What the hell is going on with you people?" She asked.

"What the hell is going on with you!" Brooke snapped, immediately regretting it.

"Listen, Haley..." Nathan started as he began to walk near her.

"Would you guys stop saying that!" She complained in a bitter tone.

"When you fainted... you were beginning to get your memory back..."

"Memory back? I DIDN'T LOSE MY MEMORY!" Haley shouted.

"Yes, you did..." Lucas tried to explain impatiently. "After the accident, you had amnesia, that was a few months ago, you were unconscious, then woke up, had amnesia, you FINALLY started to get your memory back when you collapsed, so Nathan says..." Lucas said, nodding towards Nathan.

Nathan nodded back but kept his eyes on Haley who was having a hard time understanding. "So, your memories are all.. Jumbled now, I guess. The things you remember about me, you think its Nathan, and vice versa. I am not your husband, Nathan is. I swear." Lucas said calmly, he finally walked over to her and hugged her.

"Im not crazy..." She whispered, "I love you, you're my husband!" She began to try and convince them all again. "Please, stop this!"

Nathan watched them. As Lucas sat by her side and she tried desperately to hold his hands, to hang on to "their love". He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"You don't love me, Hales, you love Nathan, he's your husband!" Lucas sighed in a whiny voice.

"No, I love you! I don't love Nathan! He loves me, he told me, he wanted me to leave you, but I wouldn't! I love you... ever since I started tutoring you..." Haley began to cry, she wanted her husband, she wanted Nathan, but she was so positive she really wanted Lucas.

Brooke and Nathan shot a look at Lucas, then Nathan couldn't handle any more. He pushed the door open and disappeared outside.

"I need to see Peyton, get her for me, please..." Lucas sighed and nodded, then both him and Brooke left.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and tried to kiss it, but she pulled away. Though Lucas wasn't really Haley's husband, she still felt like she was betraying her friend.

"Brooke..." Lucas groaned as he followed her over to where Nathan was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "Hey..." he breathed as he watched him. He looked so lost and empty, like the last thing he had to hold onto in life, before falling over that edge, had been took away, and he fell, smashing into the rocks below. Nathan didn't look up, he didn't answer, he just sighed and stared at the tiles on the floor. Brooke walked to the front desk to call Peyton, and to let Lucas have time alone with Nathan.

He sat next to him, wondering where to start. He felt as though he should apologize, but he didn't know what for, he didn't ask Haley to think he was her husband, and secretly, he wondered if it was what she really wanted. If it was what he really wanted.

"You wanted her to leave me?" He heard Nathan choke out, he looked over and saw his eyes welling with tears. Lucas wanted to say no, he wanted to deny it all in order to keep his close relationship with his brother, but he couldn't lie.

"Yes..." He whispered, shamefully. " It was when you guys first got married, I begged her to, I was so in love with her, but she wouldn't." Lucas explained.

"Are you still in love with her?" Nathan asked. Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Ill always love her." He whispered. "Im sorry." Nathan shook his head, and finally the tears that were threatening him, fell across his cheeks and off her chin.

"No you're not!" He shouted. "You're happy now, aren't you!"

"No, Im not..." Lucas tried, but Nathan wouldn't listen, he let his head fall into his hands and let out a loud breath. He got up and walked away from him. As he got ready to walk out the door, Peyton pushed her way in. She looked bored and annoyed, and not the least bit worried.

"Why did she tell me I needed to be here?" Peyton asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Luke!" She finally gasped as she walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Is it you? Are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's Haley..." Lucas whispered.

* * *

"Try not to upset her..." Lucas sighed as he opened Haley's door to let Peyton.

"I won't..." Peyton whispered as she disappeared inside. She looked around and saw Haley sitting on her bed, her legs crossed beneath her, her hands on her lap shaking.

"Hey..." Peyton breathed quietly. Haley looked up then raced across the room, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Where have you been!" Haley cried. "I needed you!"

"Me?" Peyton questioned. Then she thought back to the situation Lucas had explained before she came in, and how he told her not to upset Haley. "Right... Im sorry." Peyton smiled. She hugged Haley again, feeling the need to comfort her. She had no idea why, she had hated been so mean to her before, but now, seeing her so vulnerable, and knowing that she was the only one she had, she wanted to be there.

"Peyton, this day sucks!" Haley pouted as she walked over to the bed and sat down again. Peyton walked with her and sat in a chair in front of her, trying to be as comforting as a best friend would be.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, acting as though she didn't already know.

"They're all telling me that NATHAN is my husband. And then, Brooke's there? I mean, we totally disowned her when Nate cheated on you with her, right?" Haley smiled a bit through her now too familiar tears Peyton laughed an uncomfortable laugh and smiled. "Then, Oh, Im a terrible person Peyt!"

"Why?" Peyton asked, seeing the terrifying look in her eyes.

"My parents... I killed them." Haley sobbed. "I ran into the side of their vehicle.. They were coming to see me!" Haley's breaths got short in her throat and she started to panic. Seeing this, Peyton reached out and pulled Haley into her outstretched arms, smoothing her hair as she comforted her. From the doorway, Brooke watched. She watched as she saw Peyton take her place in Haley's life. This was something she should be doing, not Peyton. "They're gone, and I don't want them to blame me. My mom...she called out to me..." Haley cried hysterically.

"They don't blame you!" Peyton smiled as Haley pulled back to look at her. Peyton was a little uncomfortable, but not as much as she thought she'd be, there was something natural about this, about being best friends with Haley, even if it was fake, Peyton liked the person she was when she was friends with her. "Do you want to go see them?" She asked. Haley smiled and nodded hesitantly.

Still, Brooke watched, her heart heavy from the exchange, but hopeful that Haley would soon get better, and things would go back to normal. AS she thought of that, things going back to normal, she wondered how Haley felt, knowing that this WAS normal to her.

* * *

K.. review please... 


	14. Stay

Hey... Im osrry its been so long but I haven't been able to upload any documents... so here you go.. let me know what you think okay? Thanks...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Stay

"Lucas!" Haley called as she walked into the house. She stared around at the surroundings. There were pictures spread everywhere, photo albums spread out on the floor and old letters on the couch. "Luke?" She said again, this time quieter. She dropped her purse and coat onto the couch and skimmed through the photos, they were old ones, Brooke and Peyton, some of Keith and Karen, others of, random people she didn't know.

"Hey!" Lucas smiled as he walked through the hall and into the living room where Haley was standing. "When did you get here?" He asked again. He was wiping a towel through his hair before wrapping it around his neck.

"A few minutes ago..." She trailed off, still looking at the photos.

"I was wondering, which part of your memories you have... switched." He started as he rummaged the photos as well.

"I have no memories 'Switched.' " She said, making the hand motions with her fingers.

"Well, just let me ask you these questions... who are my parents?" He tested her, wanting to figure out completely, what she had right and what she had wrong.

"Karen and .. Agh, Dan." She moaned. "I have no idea why your mother ever married that man, but, they're getting divorced now, that's good, right?" Haley smiled. Then he smiled faded and she stared at him. "These are lame questions." She whined.

"So you think my mother is in... Deb's position, okay." He said as if he were finally figuring some things out. "Nathan's mother? Tell me about her."

"Deb? She's great, It never stops amazing me how she raised him all on her own, though, she had Keith of course. But Nathan..." She smiled, "He turned out amazing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Lucas blushed when he realized she was actually talking about him. And he decided to take a new approach with his questions. "Did you ever have feelings for N-Nathan." He asked. He felt bad, using her wacked memory for his own advantage. But there was this feeling int eh pit of his stomach that ached for him to know. She got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked towards him, twirling her arms around his waist. There was something in him, screaming at him to step away, because it wasn't right, but an even bigger part of him was telling him to think about it first. He had wanted this for so long, but now that he had a small chance, even if it wasn't real, he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted anymore. Part of him did, but another part of him thought of Brooke.

"Honestly? No." She said sharply. "You're the only person I've ever loved, and I understand why you'd doubt me, after I left. But I'm going to make that up to you, I swear." Her lip quivered and Lucas felt a pang of guilt, knowing that he was standing here with a girl, who was actually declaring her love for his brother, and his feet weren't moving. He wanted to back away from her, but that look in her eye, it made him wish he had someone to look at him like that.

"Luke?" Nathan asked from behind him. Haley looked over and smiled at him, as if she were doing nothing wrong but wrapping her arms around his brother. But Lucas wouldn't dare to turn and look at him, he let his head fall down, and let that guilt finally bubble over.

"I didn't hear you come in." Lucas whispered regretfully.

"Obviously not." Another voice said. This time he turned to see Brooke standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him angrily.

"Brooke, it's not what you think..." Lucas said quickly, pushing Haley off of him and running to him. He expected her to run, so when she didn't, he wasn't sure what to do next. Haley watched him as he lifted his hands to Brooke's face and whispered something to her. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. Haley's mouth fell open and she let out a bitter gasp.

"Luke..." Haley whispered, her chin quivering. "With her! How could you- Im mean... Im right here!" She tried to justify. She couldn't help but see Nathan staring at her as if she were a different person. His hair was gelled and he smelled of a sweet cologne. She had to stop herself frm taking deep breaths of it. But for the first time ever, she got butterflied when she saw her best friend. She didn't want to fall for him, and she didn't want to leave her husband, after trying so hard to be with him again.

"Haley..." Lucas sighed. He had forgotten that this would be considered cheating to her. "Im..." He wasn't really sorry. He hadn't really done anything wrong.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I was the one who left, and it's okay if you found someone else while I was gone. I just hope you love me enough to try and work on it." She tried to be the noble one, the one who would stand up for their relationship.

"It's not your fault!" Nathan gasped. Haley smiled at him. _It's not,_ he thought. _I never found anyone else, and I do want to work on this._

"Thanks." She smiled. She walked over and gave him a hug, and they lingered for a few moments too long. Haley pulled away as soon as she got that feeling again. She felt guilty for having those feelings for anyone but Lucas. But, it was like everything she had loved about her husband, was now in her best friend, and she was almost worried that they were right. But she wasn't ready to admit that. "Where are you going?" She asked Nathan, trying her best to talk casual-best friend- talk. "All dressed up." She couldn't help but blush.

"School, it re-starts today." He explained. It hurt him, knowing that he'd be starting this year with her as his best friend, rather than his wife, but for now, he'd take what he could get. "Wanna ride with me?" He asked. Haley looked over at Lucas, who had moved away from Brooke. She was surprised that she wasn't acting more hurt than she thought she'd be.

"Do you mind?" She asked Lucas. Lucas shook his head and smiled, and Haley slipped out the door with Nathan. "Can we pick up Peyton too?" She asked happily as she pulled her seatbelt on.

Nathan just stared at her. "Peyton?" He questioned. "Peyton... Sawyer?" Haley laughed and nodded. "Alright..." He sighed as he put the car in drive and pulled out.

* * *

"Oh, so Im riding with the cool kids now?" Peyton laughed as she jumped in the back seat of Nathan's car. Haley looked at her with confusion. Though people kept telling her that she was wrong, she couldn't help but forget that this was just a sick joke.

"You've always ridden with the cool kids." Haley finally smiled.

"So you think you're cool." Nathan said sarcastically. They were all laughing and joking around when they pulled into the school parking lot. Haley glanced out her window to see that her so called husband was still kissing Brooke Davis.

"Would it be wrong for me to be angry?" She asked out of the blue before either of them got out of the vehicle. Nathan had Peyton had been laughing, but they stopped to look at her. She was staring out the window at Brooke and Lucas, Brooke sitting on the hood of Lucas's car, while he gaped his arms around her waist.

"About what?" Nathan asked, clearing his throat.

"My husband cheating on me." She whispered. She wiped a stranded tear from her eye and then finally got out of the car.

"Im not cheating on you." Nathan said when Haley was gone. Peyton reached up and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder to comfort him, then they both got out of the car.

"Hey Luke!" Haley tried to smile as she walked pass him. She was sure her husband was angry at her, and she was sure that she had to right to be angry at him, she had been the one who left, and she couldn't have expected him to hang on forever. But soon, enough would be enough, he'd have to choose. She looked at Brooke and narrowed her eyes. "Sup Home wrecker?" She snapped. Then she continued walking pass them.

"Dammit!" Lucas groaned as he pulled back from Brooke. Brooke just lowered her head in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke asked in a whiney voice as she pulled Lucas into her.

"Hell if I know, Im not a doctor!" Lucas said in an annoyed tone. Brooke gave him a serious look, and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan smiled as him and Peyton walked along. "Sup Home wrecker?" He said, narrowing his eyes at Lucas the same way Haley did to Brooke. They walked pass them and didn't bother to engage in any further conversation than that.

"What the hell!" Lucas whined. Brooke just hopped off the hood of the car and walked away as well, leaving Lucas alone in the parking lot.

* * *

"Aw, wow, rocker girl and her husband, the duo returns!" An obnoxious girl said as Nathan reached Haley's side and walked along by them. Peyton had went to her locker, giving Nathan and Haley time to connect like they should again.

First Haley gave the girl a hard look and then she looked around. "My husband? Where's Lucas?" Haley asked Nathan. Nathan just gave her a look as if to say _'you know what Im going to tell you.'_ and Haley sighed. "They're in on this too?" She whispered. Some more girls gave her hard looks, while others who knew about the accident smiled sympathetically.

"No one is in on anything Haley." Nathan sighed. Haley just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I have no idea what Im supposed to be doing." Haley said as she stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around.

"We're going to register for our courses." Nathan whispered. He took her hand and started to guide her down the isle again. She kept her hand there for awhile first, then pulled it away.

"I know that!" She snapped. "Nathan I hate it when you try to get like this with me."

Nathan just looked at her, knowing that she was actually talking about Lucas. "Try to get like what?" He asked, fishing for information.

"You know I love Lucas, and you keep trying to pull this on me, trying to get all cuddly with me. Im not going to be with you!" She said, her voice was shaky she seemed afraid, like this one time when her 'best friend' tried this with her, she felt something. When it was actually Lucas doing this, she hated it, and now when it was Nathan, she absolutely loved it. But for her, it was scary because this guy was her best friend and from what she knew, it was the same person as before. She walked away from Nathan and ran into the bathroom. She couldn't help but fall against the wall crying.

* * *

"Haley?" A voice said. Peyton appeared from one of the stalls and came over and sat next to her. "What's wrong sweety?" Peyton asked. She pulled Haley in and hugged her.

"I know Im not crazy. They're acting like Im crazy. But, you know what's scary?" Haley sobbed. "They tell me Nathan's actually my husband, and they tell me I love him, but I have my memories, and I know what they are. I remember! But before, whenever Nathan used to touch me, or try to hold my hand, I hated it. I only wanted Lucas. God, I used to get this feeling around Lucas. But I feel like Im not getting it anymore. I get it for the memories, but not for him, it's gone. And Nathan. Oh my god! I just need this feeling to go away, Im not supposed to feel this way about him. But I... I can't breathe..."

"When you're around him? And when you're not around him, you want to be?" Peyton finished for her. She reached in and wiped away one of Haley's tears. Haley sniffled and looked at her in surprise."

"How did you know I'd say that?" Haley asked. "I said it to Brooke... but... did she tell you?"

"No, Haley..." Peyton sighed. She reached out and hugged her again, then pulled back and looked at her sadly. "You said it to me." Haley just stared at her, not what to say, too afraid to think that everyone was telling the truth. Instead she chose to ignore it, pretend that everyone else was mixed up. But she was the math whiz, and she knew that the chances of all of them being wrong and not her, were slim.

"Please don't tell anyone I have feelings for Nathan." Haley whispered.

"Haley..." Peyton groaned. She had thought this would show her, but it obviously didn't.

"Peyton...please." Haley whispered sadly.

"Okay..." Peyton smiled. "Come on, let's go." Peyton was about to get up, but instead Haley pulled her back down.

"Let's just stay for a bit..." She sniffled again. "Okay? I just want to stay." Peyton nodded and sat next to her, and all she could think of was how weird it was for her to be there with Haley and how if the accident didn't happen, she would have never had this friend again. Neither of them spoke, they just in silence and Peyton listened to Haley sigh with stress over and over.

* * *

Kk.. wa ya think? Hate it? or Love it?? hmm..

Michelley P.


	15. It's You

Hey Guys.. Im sorry its been so long. So, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I loved them. and i love you guys for posting them:) here is chapter 15. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all:(

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: It's You

"And Scott is on fire tonight! The first game of the season and Nathan Scott seems to be on the right track!" Mouth screamed from his spot on the bleachers into his mic as Nathan lead the team into a grade first half of the game. "But this brother seems to be having problems with receiving the ball; either Lucas is lining up right, or Nathan's giving him the cold shoulder.

"Nathan! Ball!" Lucas screamed at him from an open spot on the court. The other team didn't even bother blocking Lucas, because they could easily see that Nathan wasn't about to pass to him. Nathan dribbled pass him and elbowed him in the ribs as he passed. "Dammit!" Lucas coughed.

"So, that's who you say is my husband..." Haley sighed to Peyton as she watched Nathan act so selfishly. Peyton laughed and nodded.

"So you're going to start believing us now?" Peyton asked her. Haley rubbed her stomach and then nodded hesitantly.

"Haley?" Peyton questioned as Haley took her hand from her stomach quickly.

"That's the buzzer and we're heading into our first break of the night!" Mouth yelled as the buzzer sounded.

"I'm going to go talk to Lucas for a second..." Haley avoided her.

"Oh God..." Peyton breathed as Haley disappeared down the bleachers.

"Hey... what's going on out here?" Haley asked as she approached Lucas.

"Your husband hates me for taking his place... literally." Lucas joked.

"My..." Haley stared at him. "Right! Nathan, right... this is hard to get used to..." Haley laughed.

"I don't know why... you love Nathan... shouldn't be hard for you to see it... we all do." Lucas corrected her. They both started to walk towards the bleachers to sit down together.

"I don't think you get it... my memories... the ones you say are of Nathan... they're all you..." Haley tried to explain, she felt as though no one understood what she was saying or what she was feeling. "When I think of our wedding day, it's you that's with me... and the person I came home to be with, when I remember, it's you! All the memories I love... that guy, it's you!" Haley letting out a huge breath of relief and stared at Lucas, waiting for him to respond. Secretly, behind them, Nathan walked away after hearing it all. He walked quickly, but stopped even quicker and dashed over to face them.

"So it's him huh? Every time you think of the past... it's him?" Nathan shouted angrily. "Lucas...what's Haley's favorite color?" Lucas looked at him and struggled to answer.

"Pink?" Lucas guessed.

"No! Haley's hates pink." Haley dropped her head in disappointment, really knowing that it was all true now. "What song did she sing in the café for _you_?"

"I... I don't..." Lucas struggled again.

"What were our wedding vows? What did she wear on our first date... what was the weather like when I purposed?" Nathan was asking question after question, but they were all now directed at Haley who was trying her best not to cry. "It's him huh? What about when you think about the future Haley? Is that him?" Nathan gave up. He threw his arms out and then let them fall, before walking away

* * *

"Drink? Ladies?" Jake directed them as Peyton and Haley entered the party after the game. Peyton smiled at him and Haley could see sparks flying. She accepted the drink and them handed one to Haley Haley shook her head and refused the drink, while placing her hand on her stomach again. Peyton almost spat out her drink when she looked at Haley. But Haley just walked away from her.

"Dance with me..." Jake smiled at Peyton. He pulled her out onto the dance floor as the soft music played, making her forget all about the Haley thing.

"Haley?" Brooke smiled as she went to stand next to her against a wall. Haley smiled and nodded at her, then turned her attention to Peyton and Jake. "Can I talk to you?" Brooke asked her. Her voice was high and Haley could tell she had been crying. No matter what she did or didn't do in the past, Haley couldn't let her be alone if she was upset.

"What do you want?" Haley snapped cheaply. She was trying to be mean the way she used to be after Brooke hurt Peyton, but there was something about Brooke that made her want to hug her and be there for her, and forgive her.

"I don't get why you're not talking to me... what did I do?" Brooke cried to her. She missed her best friend and she hated seeing Peyton replace her.

"What did you do?" Haley scoffed. "You broke up Peyton and Lucas. You almost slept with your best friend's boyfriend!"

"No! Peyton did that! Not me! I was with Lucas! I AM with Lucas!" Brooke shouted desperately.

"No!" Haley yelled back. She was almost crying as well, she had been so confused with Lucas and Nathan, she didn't want to deal with not knowing about another part of her life. "I remember it! It's you! You did it!" Haley stomped away, not wanting to hear the truth for a second time that day. As she walked away she ran into Peyton who had been coming to check on her after hearing the argument.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't do that? Would you Peyt?" Haley begged her, hoping she'd confirm her memories.

Peyton shook her head. "Now I wouldn't... but then.. I did." She admitted. Haley stepped back from her and began to cry harder.

"Why did you have to say that!" Haley yelled at her.

"I was just being honest!" Peyton pleaded with her.

"You should have lied..." Haley said sadly, then walked away.

* * *

"So Haley hates both of us for my stupid mistake huh?" Peyton said to Brooke as she sat next to her. Brooke nodded and kept staring ahead at all the people laughing and having a good time. "I never got a chance to say this Brooke, because you left, but I'm really sorry." Peyton admitted.

Brooke looked ahead still, and spoke softly, " So... all the bad memories of you Haley has, the memories of what you did... it's me. The memories of the one in pain, the one who suffered, and the memories of her BEST. FRIEND. ... It's you..." Brooke burst out. "It's you... It's always been you, no matter what happens or who is important to me, it's you they fall for. The same with me. At the end of the day, if I look way back, without Haley, the only good memories I have... the other girl, it's you." Brooke choked out. "I can't lose Haley too."

"You didn't lose me... I'm right here..." Peyton whispered. Brooke finally looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore, Peyton. But I want to..." Brooke nodded. They both just sat there, wondering how they could get pass this.

* * *

Haley stood on the back bridge and looked out over the water. It was quiet and peaceful and she almost faded into a sleep when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey..." A quiet voice whispered. Nathan say in the swing behind her and stared at the ocean as well.

"So.. I guess you'd be the one who'd remember getting drunk on this beach..." Haley laughed.

Nathan laughed with her and nodded. "I remember you throwing up on my dad's lap."

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Haley whispered. She walked over and sat next to him. He stared at her, afraid to sit next to her, afraid his wanting for her would take over his whole body.

"It's not your fault." Nathan nodded.

"So.. If it's actually you... who was the last person I slept with?" She asked with embarrassment. She dropped her head and laughed but Nathan bit his lip nervously. Then he saw the look on his face and smirked.

"Unless you've been with anyone since you woke up... me. You fainted the morning after we... uh..." Nathan blushed too, but still couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Gosh. You must be a killer in the bed." Haley joked. They both laughed hard and felt comfortable with each other. "Nathan..." Haley finally sighed. "I think I may be... pregnant." She blurted out.

Nathan just stared at her, and then his face lit up and she could see the excitement on his face. "We're having a baby?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure... I have an appointment next Friday." She said in a small voice. She couldn't believe how excited he was. But she was terrified. "How can we have a baby if I don't even remember being with you? If the last time I remember being with you, I remember Lucas." Nathan screwed up his nose.

"You shouldn't have said that." He laughed. She laughed too, and then he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay... I promise." He whispered.

"Nathan?" She whispered as she pulled back from him. "It's not him. It's you. The one I think about when I think of the future. It's you."

"Me, as in the me you remember, as in actually Lucas? Or me as in... Me?" He was afraid to be excited, afraid he'd ruin it.

"You as in... the guy in front of me right now. It's you. But... I can't, not until I get this straightened out. But until then..." She said as she stood up. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Just remember, it's you."

_Ohhh, I may be young  
But I know when I love someone  
When I love someone  
You said, "Ohh I may be young"  
But I know when I love someone  
When I love someone  
And it's you  
Oh, it's you  
Why did I choose these mistakes?  
These mistakes to make  
Because it's you  
Oh, it's you  
It never changed for me  
It will always be... _

Ohhh, I may be young  
But I know when I love someone  
When I love someone...

Ohhh, I may be young  
But I know when I love someone  
When I love someone  
And it's you

* * *

Alrite, there you go.. wasn't that long but... I wanted to update since i haven't in awhile. So tell me what you think! Thank you! (K)

Michelley P.


	16. Just Like Normal

Wow... first update in like TEN YEARS HUH? YEAH.. well I was in a.. "rut..." but I'm out so... here's another chapter... I hope you all haven't disappeared on me! lol... here ya go!

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Back To Normal

Haley sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, twiddling her thumbs. This felt weird to her, staying at a house with Nathan. She listened to the sound of the water running in the shower, knowing Nathan was standing inside. She ran her hand along her stomach, wondering if she was right. If she were, and she was pregnant. This could change everything. Nathan seemed excited about it, but she knew it was so much easier for him. He remembered the two of them together, he remembered everything. But Haley didn't have one correct memory of them. Her cell phone buzzed at her side and she glanced down at it. Peyton. This was another thing that slightly scared her. Peyton was her best friend now, but she only recently noticed that she had to add an entry for her on her cell phone. She knew now, that peyton was supposed to be the one they all hated. But she couldn't hate her. She stared at the phone but shoved it to a side, she didn't hate her, but she couldn't bare to talk to her now, knowing what she knew.

She kept listening to the water inside and sighed again. She had no idea where to go from here. She could just let go of the memories, ignore them and be with Nathan. Or, she could work on getting them back. She wanted them back, and she wanted things to be right, but she had no idea how to do that anymore.

* * *

Peyton folded her phone shut and laid back on her bed. Haley hadn't spoken to her since the party, since she found out who she really was. She'd never have thought this would come in her mind, but the last couple weeks with Haley, have been the best days of her life. She never knew Haley was so funny and nice. She smiled at all the silly things they did together, and wished that she hadn't been that person before, in Haley's _old _life.

"Hey.." A small voice said from Peyton's door. Peyton jumped out of her thoughts and glanced over. Brooke stood there, soaked from head to toe. Only now did Peyton realize how hard it was raining outside. Brooke's thin sweater clung to her body and her hair hung in strands against her shoulders. Water was rolling down Brooke's cheeks, some dripping form her hair, and more from her eyes.

"Hey..." Peyton said with confusion. She grabbed a blanket when she noticed Brooke's shivering body, and tossed it to her. Brooke nodded her thanks and wrapped it around her shoulders. Tip toeing over she looked at the unfinished picture that Peyton had been working on. There were three girls, without faces, pressed together with big smiles. Brooke became completely mesmerized in the girls' identities, and forgot why she had even came in the first place.

"What's up?" Peyton finally asked her. It wasn't that she didn't want her there, but Brooke hadn't stepping inside this room in a really long time, and she didn't want too get her hopes up by thinking she was here for a good reason.

"Umm..." Brooke started, but she trailed off as she stared around the room at all the unfinished pictures. There were new pictures planted everywhere, but not one person had a face, no scenery with a subject, not one finished picture. "Why didn't you finish your pictures?" Brooke asked, off topic.

Peyton let out a little laugh, "Is that why you're here?" She raised one eyebrow at her.

"Oh. No! Sorry..." Brooke shook her head and smiled. "Umm... I went for a walk." She nodded. Peyton waited for her to finish but she didn't.

"Yeah, I can see that." Peyton stated. She picked up the picture she had been drawing and stuck it to her wall, one more incomplete drawing. She stepped back and looked at them herself, then sighed and sat back down.

"Why aren't they finished?" Brooke asked again. She sat on the edge of Peyton's bed and felt a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you here Brooke?" Peyton finally caved in. "I mean, I'm glad you are, but if you're here to argue or...well, I can't handle that right now..." She whispered.

"I don't want to argue." Brooke whispered back. "Like I said, I went for a walk. My head was spinning... almost like that time we..." Brooke almost laughed at a memory, but stopped. She couldn't bare to think of those times. When she had Lucas and Peyton had Jake, and Nathan and Haley were married, and Haley knew it. "Anyways... I was thinking about... a lot stuff." she nodded. She couldn't finish. She swallowed a big lump in her throat and sighed again.

"You okay?" Peyton asked with concern.

"Do you still have feelings for Lucas?" Brooke asked her suddenly. Peyton was brought back by this question and stuttered at the beginning. This could change everything. If she said yes, Brooke could walk out that door again and she'd lose her best friend once more. If she said no, Brooke could hang out with her and things would go back to normal.

"No..." Peyton finally answered. Brooke noticed how long it took her to answer, but she didn't want to hang on to that anger. She nodded at her and searched her face for the real answer.

"Promise?" Brooke choked out.

No. "Yes." She lied. She wanted her best friend back to terribly. There wasn't a feeling for any boy that could change that. So sacrifice her feelings for Lucas? No problem.

Brooke nodded and bit her lip. She looked around the room.

"I couldn't." Peyton said abruptly. Brooke stared at her, not sure what she was talking about. "I couldn't finish them. I haven't finished a picture since I lost all you guys..." She finally answered. It was the first time she said that out loud and the words hung over them for a really long time. Until finally Brooke leaned in and hugged Peyton tightly.

"I missed you buddy..." She whispered.

"Me too." Peyton responded.

* * *

Haley leaned back in bed and closed her eyes. She heard Nathan's footsteps from the shower and she felt the bed sink as he laid down next to her. She couldn't help but smile. In her mind, she thought this was impossible. _How is it possible to love someone you can't really remember?_ She thought to herself. But she didn't bother contemplating it any longer. She let the smile linger as she kept her eyes closed.

"What are you smiling about?" Nathan whispered to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over next to him. She could feel the steam from his damp skin floating around her. His hair was dripping and he smelled amazing. She opened her eyes at him and stared into his. She just shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing..." She grinned again. Nathan smirked and kissed her, but couldn't continue when he noticed the lasting smile on Haley's lips.

"Tell me!" He grinned again. She tangled her feet with his and pressed herself as tightly to him as she could.

"You're amazing..." She whispered into his cheek. Then she kissed the corner of his mouth and made him smile.

"I didn't do anything..." He declared, thinking she was lying.

"You don't have to..." She said sweetly. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She heard him whine and leaned back to look at him. "What?" He didn't answer just nuzzled his face into her chest and let out a long breath.

"Nathan... what's wrong?" When he looked up at her she could see a small hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I wish you could remember." He said quietly. She didn't realize before that it was really important to him that she remember. At first she thought, as long as they were together now, nothing else mattered. But looking at him now, she could see that he needed her to remember it all.

"I didn't realize it bothered you that much..." She pouted.

"It's not that it bothers me..." He started. "Okay, yeah it is." He chuckled. "It's just. You can't remember our first date, or... kiss, or, our wedding day!" He stressed his words.

"I can but..." She started.

"But! But you remember it all with Lucas! And that bothers me more..." Nathan sighed. He sat up and rested his head in his hands, with his knees to his chest. Haley felt terrible, as if there was a way she could fix this. But there wasn't.

"I'm sorry..." Haley choked out. She could taste the tears in her throat and feel them painfully rising. Nathan looked over his shoulder to where she was laying back, tears swelling in her eyes. He gasped and returned to her side, pulling her as close as possible.

"It's not your fault!" he mumbled into her hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry... you're going to remember sometime, and it's okay until then..."

"But if I could just remember, you wouldn't have to feel like this!" She complained.

"But you don't remember, so we're going to have to work around that..." He whispered. "We're going to be fine... okay?" He directed towards her. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you..." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too..." He smirked. A huge smile crept across his face and he couldn't hold it back.

"What?" She asked him. He just shrugged and hugged her, beginning to laugh. "WHAT?" She whined. But he didn't answer, just gripped her tighter and kept smiling.

* * *

Okay, wa ya think? boring huh? yeah well... you know.. the "rut." lol... review please... 


End file.
